Lies and deception
by acafuckmylife
Summary: Beca, Chloe, and Stacie are all friends at an all-girl private school. When a new girl is expected to come, all 3 of the girls become intrigued, because the new girl is Aubrey Posen, who happens to be the Dean's one and only daughter. Stacie who had been seeking revenge on the dean for threatening to expel her, just found the perfect payback. Bechloe and Staubrey
1. Prologue

Synopsis: Beca, Chloe, and Stacie are all friends at an all-girl private school. When a new girl is expected to come, all 3 of the girls become intrigued, because the new girl is Aubrey Posen, who happens to be the Dean's one and only daughter. Stacie who had been seeking revenge on the dean for threatening to expel her, just found the perfect payback when Beca and Chloe make a little bet with her.

Pairings: Bechloe/Staubrey

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beca and Chloe were in Beca's dorm room lying in bed together, naked and relaxing. Chloe was slowly running her hand up and down the brunette's back, softly tickling her, sending shivers up the smaller woman's spine. The 2 had been dating for a year now, and have been attending Bella's private school for two.

"Mm, that feels good,"Beca moaned as the red head continued running her hand across her bare back.

"Is it making you ready for round two?" Chloe smirked against the back of the brunette's neck.

"You've no idea," the brunette turned around so that she was on her back; she immediately began kissing the red head neck. Needing no more assurance, Chloe moved so that she was on top of the smaller woman, staging herself right in between her thighs.

"God baby," Beca moaned as she felt the red head's center against her own. The brunette let out a loud gasp when she felt Chloe's cunt push into hers, the taller woman gently began rubbing their now wet centers together, back and forth, trying to set a rhythm to drive them both over the edge. Chloe slowly started trailer her finger tips down the brunette's perfectly toned stomach towards her wetness, just as she reached the other girl's clit, the door swung wide open and a tall brunette charged in.

"God Stacie, what the fuck," Beca jumped, accidentally throwing her girlfriend off of her.

"Ouch," Chloe groaned as she hit the floor.

"Did you guy's see this?" Stacie asked holding a booklet in her hand. Beca reached her hand out and attempted to pull her girlfriend back on the bed, while trying to remain covered.

"Can you not see we're busy?" Chloe asked, annoyed at the taller brunette for just barging in.

"Please, you two are always fucking, get over it." Stacie casually sat down beside the two women who were still very naked. "Look at this," Stacie shoved the booklet at them. Beca rolled her eyes, but grabbed it anyways.

"How to avoid sex before marriage," Beca smirked as she read the headline aloud. "Yeah Stacie, you could use this article more than anyone."

"Shut up, you can't just throw a lesbian in an all-girl school and not expect her to fuck anything that moves." Stacie rolled her eyes. "Besides, read the whole article," Stacie got up from the bed and walked over to the window, starring outside as both girls were hunched over read.

"Sex is a ritual that should only be experienced when you're in love and married," Chloe laughed as she read it aloud. "Who does this bitch think she is…hold on, Posen…" Chloe's eyes grew as she looked over at the tall brunette. "You mean…?"

"What? I don't get it, who's this Posen girl?" Beca asked, confused.

"Babe, dean Posen…" Chloe hinted, thinking her girlfriend would catch on.

"The dean wrote this article?" Beca was still confused. The tall brunette rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Are you slow or something? The dean has a daughter, Aubrey Posen, who wrote this very article that you're both reading." Stacie smirked.

"Wait, it says here that she will be starting at Bella's as of September," Chloe read aloud.

"I know that's why I wanted to show you the article." The taller brunette replied.

"So what is the big deal, that you felt the need to barge in here and ruin our fun?" Chloe asked.

"Revenge," Beca bluntly said.

"Huh?" The red head asked.

"Revenge on the dean, for what he did to Stacy last year." Beca looked up at the tall brunette.

"When I almost got expelled last year, my parents pretty much cut me off from their funds, so now, thanks to the dean, I am very limited on cash right now." Stacie sighed.

"So what, are you going to kidnap her and hold her for ransom then?" Beca smirked.

"Shut up, my plan is; I'm going to ruin his perfect little girl" Stacie simply said.

"How do you intend to do that?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know yet, I haven't gotten that far into the plan." Stacie frowned; she pulled out the brunette's computer chair and sat down facing the two girls. "Any ideas," Stacie asked.

"Just turn her into the biggest whore around the school; I'm sure that would piss him off." Beca smirked.

"No, that won't work, she isn't gay." Chloe said eyes still on the article. "It says he she has a boyfriend named Jesse, who's she's been with for a year, and he doesn't mind waiting for marriage either." Chloe snorted as she read the last part.

"What's so funny?" Beca asked.

"Oh nothing, the article just forgot to mention that he obviously sucks dick." Chloe smirked. "Wait for marriage my ass." She said placing the article down.

"You're so adorable, I love you." Beca whispered in the red head's ear.

"Alright you two enough," Stacie rolled her eyes. "Help me think of an idea, not that Chloe's idea wouldn't work because let's face it….it's me. I can turn any girl gay." Stacie smiled. "But we need something different."

"Why?" Beca asked.

"Why what," Stacie raised a questioning eyebrow

"Why do we need something different? I actually like Chloe's plan, why don't you sweep her off her feet, fuck her before marriage, and then break her heart." Beca asked. "Since you know, you can turn any girl gay." She smirked.

"Do you doubt my amazing lesbian abilities? Have you forgotten about Cynthia Rose?" Stacie asked shocked at the smaller woman in front of her.

"Oh please, Cynthia Rose was clearly already gay, you seriously didn't buy that crap about her being straight did you?" Beca asked. When the taller woman didn't say anything she continued on. "Dude, I caught her starring at your boobs countless times, I mean the girl had it for you bad, obviously she was going to fuck you the second the opportunity arose."

"She does have a point, Stace." Chloe added.

"Shut up, your opinion doesn't count. You're obviously always going to stick with your girlfriend on everything." She rolled her eyes. Beca smiled at these words and kissed the red head on her cheek.

"That's not true, I'm perfectly fine admitting when she's an idiot." She smiled at the smaller woman.

"Hey…" Beca frowned.

"Oh stop, you know I love you." Chloe went in for a kiss but was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

"Seriously, you two are disgusting, please stop with your whole 'relationships are great' because we all know being single is way better." Stacie smirked.

"How would you know, miss I've never been in a relationship." Chloe asked.

"I don't need to be in a relationship to be happy. I get to sleep with whomever I want, whenever I want, and as many times as I want. Unlike you two, who only have each other to fuck, which eventually gets boring and old." Stacie bluntly said.

"Trust me, when it's sex with Chloe, it never gets boring and old." Beca smirked and kissed her girlfriend.

"Mm same to you baby," Chloe smiled against the brunette's lips.

"Ugh enough, I get it." Stacie scoffed. "Can we get back to the problem, please?"

"We already came up with a solution for it though, you're going to seduce the dean's daughter, make her fall in love with you, then crush her." Beca smiled.

"That won't work, she already has a boyfriend." Stacie argued.

"I think you just don't want to admit that you know it's a loss cause." Beca shot back.

"Excuse me? It's not a loss cause, If I really wanted to, I know I could get her to fall in love with me, I mean come on, have you seen me?" Stacie said gesturing up and down her body.

"Then why don't you?" Chloe cut in.

"Because, there's no motivation behind it, it doesn't interest me, it's too easy and…" Stacie was immediately cut off.

"Well then, let's make it interesting," Beca said.

"What do you mean?" Stacie raised an eyebrow.

"Something you want, for something we want." Beca smirked. "You make Aubrey Posen fall for you and your charming ways and you win, you get whatever you want. If we win though, we get your room." Beca smirked.

"No way, do you know what I went through to get that room?" Stacie argued. "I'm not giving up my single for a double, no way in hell."

"But you get to choose what you get." Beca pointed out. The tall brunette sat there for a good minute thinking to herself.

"Alright, I'll agree to this on one condition." She smiled.

"You name it, you got it." Beca said. "Right baby," She asked Chloe.

"Yeah sure," Chloe smiled.

"If I win, I get to fuck Chloe." Stacie shot out.

"Excuse me," Chloe's jaw dropped. "Are you fucking insane, I'm with Beca, that's not happening." She said looking over at her girlfriend for reassurance. The shorter woman didn't say anything; instead she just sat there thinking. "Beca…?" Chloe asked.

"Babe, it's for a single, do you know what we could do with a single…?" The red head cut her off.

"I don't fucking care if it was for a mansion. I am not having sex with Stacie. How could you even think of agreeing to that." Chloe shot back.

"Babe, I don't want this anymore than you do, but you know she's going to lose. Aubrey Posen is straight as a ruler, there's no way she can turn her gay." Beca pointed out.

"I don't care, not happening." Chloe shook her head.

"Well then, bets off I guess." Stacie shrugged.

"Hold on," Beca put her finger up and whispered into her girlfriend's ear. Stacie watched as the red head's eyes grew wider and wider with every word the shorter woman spoke.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked in what could be considered barely a whisper. "Are you sure she's going to lose, and really think about this, if she wins, will you be able to handle us having sex, because if it happens, there's no going back." Chloe pointed out. Beca looked over at the smiling brunette and back at her girlfriend.

"I'm sure. She won't win, and if she does, it's only one time, I'll be able to get over it, because at the end of the day, I know you're mine." Beca kissed her girlfriend. The taller woman rolled her eyes at the two women.

"So do we have a deal?" Stacie asked. Both girls looked over and each other and nodded.

"Yes, we have a deal." Beca said. "If we win, we get your room. If you win…" Beca looked over at Chloe and back at Stacie. "You get to have sex with Chloe." She sighed.

"Alright, well may the best lesbian win." Stacie said. "You've no idea what you just got yourself into." She smirked.

"Whatever, when I see it, I'll believe it. Until then, you have a month till school starts and she gets here. You should probably start working on a game plan, you'll need it." Beca smiled deviously. Stacie had no idea what she had gotten herself into, because one thing was for sure, there was no way in hell Beca Mitchell was letting anyone besides her, fuck her girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 1

Beca was standing in front of her mirror doing her make up. A loud knock on her door scared her, making her accidentally poke her eye with her mascara brush.

"Shit," She hissed. "Give me a second, would you?" Beca yelled. She quickly wiped the mascara off from underneath her eye and opened the door. "Of course it's you," Beca sighed.

"Wow don't you get your panties all wet over seeing me, jeez." Stacie rolled her eyes and walked into Beca's room. "Where's Kimmy Jin?" Stacie asked.

"I don't know, probably went to meet her friends," Beca shrugged.

"Okay good," Stacie sat down on her Kimmy Jin's bed and looked up at the brunette.

"So, today is the day." Beca said. "Are you prepared?" She smirked.

"Oh sweetie, I've been preparing for this day for the last month, I'm more than ready. By the time I'm done with Aubrey Posen, she won't know what happened to her." Stacie smiled deviously. "Well she will know she just won't know what to do with herself." She winked, letting out a tiny chuckle.

"God you're so full of yourself." Beca scoffed. "I'm sorry, but I doubt you're that good in the sack."

"Care to test that theory out?" Stacie uncrossed her legs and slowly opened them. "Class doesn't start for another 45 minutes, that's just enough time to get a few times in." She winked.

"Stacie, something is seriously wrong with you," Beca snapped. "I've told you how many times? I'm not interested." Beca bluntly said.

"Fine then, after I win this bet, your girlfriend can tell you how amazing I am." Stacie smirked. "That is, if she even wants to be your girlfriend after I'm done with her." The taller woman giggled.

"You're such a bitch, why am I friends with you?" Beca growled.

"Because I'm awesome, and you love me. Besides you know I'm only partly serious, you just don't know which part." Stacie stated.

"Right…well we should get going; Chloe is going to meet us out in the quad in 5 minutes." Beca put her make up away and stared at the taller woman, waiting for her to move. "Well are you coming or are you going to sit in my room alone?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming; I just wanted to stare at your ass for a bit first." Stacie smirked as she got up.

"You're ridiculous," Beca mumbled.

The 2 girls walked to the quad together to meet up with Chloe. Being the most popular girls in the school, everyone seemed to be stopping them to say hello.

"What's up my bitches?" A short blonde girl shouted. Stacie rolled her eyes and turned around to face the blonde, smiling.

"Fat Amy, nice to see you," the brunette forced a smile.

"Hey Amy, how are you?" Beca asked.

"Ah you know, the usual, I'm good, but super tired from all the sex I've been having," Amy winked. Beca let out a laugh as Stacie attempted to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

"Of course," The tall brunette forced a laugh. "Well we should get going, we have to go meet Chloe and…"The blonde cut her off by waving to someone behind her.

"Aubrey hey," Amy shouted.

"Hey Amy," A tall blonde smiled. "It's been awhile, how are you?"

"Good, just got back from Florida, went with my family for the summer. How are you?" Amy cheerfully asked.

"I'm good, just got back from vacation as well, Jesse and I went travelling around Europe," The taller woman smiled.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Amy suddenly looked at Stacie when she heard the brunette clear her throat. "Oh sorry, Aubrey, these are my friends. This is Beca, and Stacie. Guys, this Is Aubrey," Stacie gestured towards the taller blonde.

"Hi nice to meet you," Aubrey smiled.

"Likewise," Stacie stretched her hand out. The blonde was thrown off by this action, but shook her hand anyways and looked over at Beca. "So are you girls excited to be back at school?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah totally, I can't wait for classes to start" Stacie said excitedly. She could see the short brunette and blonde giving her a funny look from her peripherals, so she continued on. "We're just going to the quad to get some coffee right now. Care to join us?" Stacie smiled.

"Oh, that's so kind of you, but I actually have to talk to someone, but maybe another time." Aubrey smiled. "I'll see you girls around though?" She asked.

"Yeah totally, I'm sure we have some classes together so…" Stacie winked. The taller blonde giggled and waved goodbye to the three girls and walked away.

"Okay, how do you know Aubrey Posen?" Stacie asked Amy right away.

"Huh…oh we used to be in a singing group together, outside of school." Amy raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why," she asked.

"No reason, just curious. Listen Amy, we have to get going but care to join us for lunch?" Stacie smiled.

"Sure, that sounds great. I'll see you in class." Amy beamed at the taller woman. 'Later," She said before walking away.

"Okay what was that about?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"What was what about?" Stacie smiled innocently.

"Don't play stupid. You hate Amy, and most of all you hate school." Beca smirked. "What are you up to?" She asked curiously. Stacie shrugged.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out when I've won and am fucking your girlfriend." She winked.

"Fuck you," Beca replied coldly.

"Relax, Jeez." Stacie rolled her eyes. "Take a joke."

"Yeah whatever, it's not a joke when I know you've wanted to fuck Chloe since the moment we started here" Beca shot out. "Now let's go, my girlfriend is waiting." Beca said emphasising the word girlfriend. Without another word, she began walking.

The two arrived at the quad and saw the red head sitting under a tree, reading a book. She had her music on and a big pair of headphone on, so she didn't hear them approach her.

"Hey babe," Beca gently kicked the red head's foot. She looked up at the two girls and removed the headphones she had on. "Nice headphones, where'd you get them?" Beca smirked.

"Oh from this amazingly sexy girl, I sort of stole them from her, don't tell her though, she gets pretty possessive over them." Chloe smiled when Beca sat down beside her to give her a kiss.

"Mm, you know there is one thing I'm more possessive over than my headphone." Beca said against the taller woman's lips.

"What's that?" Chloe mumbled.

"You," Beca kissed the red head passionately, letting her tongue slide into the other girl's mouth, gently massaging them together, both girls moaning into each other's embrace. Their kiss was suddenly interrupted by Stacie clearing her throat.

"Are you two serious? Can you keep it in your pants like, just this once?" She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Chloe giggled. "Shall we go get some coffee?" She asked her girlfriend.

"Yes, after the night we had last night, I'm in desperate need for some coffee to keep me awake, and Gatorade to rehydrate me." She smirked. Stacie scoffed.

"Well then, I can't wait to find out what that's like." She bluntly said. "Now can we go before I hurt you both?" She asked.

"You know, you can go ahead if it's such a big deal?" Beca snapped.

"Whoa baby, calm down, she's only joking." Chloe rested her hand on the DJ's shoulder. "Let's go." The two girls got up and all three walked to the cafeteria together.

"So, have you met Aubrey yet?" Chloe asked as she linked her hand with her girlfriends.

"Actually, we just ran into her before we met up with you." Stacie replied.

"And…?" Chloe asked curiously.

"And what," Stacie smirked.

"Well, what happened?" Chloe asked frustrated. "Don't keep me out of the loop." She huffed.

"Let's just say, I'll definitely be fucking you by the end of this semester." Stacie winked. Beca stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the brunette.

"Seriously, you two said three fucking sentences to each other, get over yourself, Stacie." Beca glared at the taller brunette.

"Whoa, someone is getting worried." Stacie was shocked by the smaller woman's behaviour.

"Fuck you," Beca shot back.

"Babe, you know she's not going to win, why are you getting so angry?" Chloe whispered into her ear.

"Because, she keeps bringing it up, and I don't fucking like it." Beca snapped, throwing the red head off.

"You were the one that wanted this bet, seriously? I knew she was going to do this, and so did you. Your exact words were that you were going to be fine, and now look at you." Chloe shot back.

"Well things change I guess, because now I'm not fine, and neither should you be. Also why are you acting so fucking calm when she makes a comment about fucking you?" Beca asked suggestively.

"Are you serious right now? You're the one who sold your girlfriend off; you have no one to blame but yourself, Beca. I can't believe how you're acting right now." Chloe snapped.

"You know what, I'm going to go, and you two can discuss your future sex plans with each other in private." Beca shot out. The red head grabbed the smaller woman's arm but the brunette quickly yanked it out of her grasp. "Don't," she said, before storming off. The red head froze in her tracks, confused as to what had just happened. How things went from zero to fifty in less than a minute.

'What's her problem?" Stacie muttered.

"Stacie seriously," Chloe shot out. "Why do you have to keep making comments like that? If you win the bet, you win the bet. Stop trying to create drama." The red head said before she stormed off as well.

The taller brunette grinned to herself as she watched the red head chase after the smaller woman, pleading for her to stop. She knew the chances of her winning this bet were as high as her losing it, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have a little fun messing with everyone in the meantime.

The brunette arrived at her first class, which was science, and saw Aubrey sitting at front, hands on her desk waiting patiently. The taller woman smirked to herself when she saw an empty seat right beside her in the joined desk she was sitting in.

"This is too easy," Stacie said to herself. She approached the blonde. "Is this seat taken, Aubrey is it?" The brunette asked.

"No, not at all, suit yourself." The blonde smiled. Stacie gave her a quick nod and looked at the back of the room to see Beca glaring at her. She gave the smaller woman a tiny wave and smile before she sat down next to the blonde.

"Thanks," Stacie smiled. "So…" Before she could say anything else, the teacher walked in and cut her off.

"Good morning everyone, I am Mrs. Fresh, welcome to science. I trust you all had a good summer, and came back this year ready to learn?" She looked around the class room and smiled. When she saw everyone nodding she continued on. "Good, I want everyone to look to the person beside them and get acquainted, because they will be your lab partner for the rest of the semester." She said. Stacie looked over at the blonde and smiled.

"Looks like were lab partners for the semester," she winked.

"Looks that way after all, which makes me kind of happy, because I don't know anyone else, and at least we've already met." The blonde smiled.

"Oh it makes me just as happy as it makes you, trust me." Stacie smiled back. Both girls looked back the front when the teacher started speaking again. Stacie couldn't help but think to herself how much luck she has been getting so far in this bet, and she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit more confident that the bet would be working in her favour, and that by the end of the semester, she'd finally get to fuck Chloe Beale.


	3. Chapter 2

Beca was quietly sitting in her room, working on her mixes. She had managed to avoid her girlfriend all day after the outbreak they had in the morning. She was still mad at her, but technically deep down inside she knew she was over-reacting. It was more her being jealous and over-protective than angry. She was letting Stacie get the better of her, and she was taking it out on the red head, instead of who she should be taking it out on; Stacie. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder; she quickly turned around and was met with a very upset Chloe, who looked like she had been crying.

"You've been avoiding me," Chloe frowned. Beca laid her headphones on her computer desk and got up from her chair.

"Take a seat," Beca said pointing at the bed.

"I don't want to sit, especially not if you're breaking up with me." Chloe started to tear.

"What," Beca was shocked, she knew she acted like an ass, but she didn't know she was that big of an ass that her own girlfriend thought she was breaking up with her.

"Well we've never fought before so when you freaked out in the morning, and then you refused to talk to me, let alone even make eye contact with me all day. I mean, what was I supposed to think? Last words I heard from you were telling Stacie and I to have fun planning out our future sex plans with each other." Chloe cried.

"Babe, I'm so sorry I made you think that for even a second, let alone all day. I never intended it to get this out of hand." Beca grabbed the taller woman's hand and brought her over to the bed. She sat down and grabbed the red head by her waist, pulling her onto her lap. "I'm so sorry I was such an asshole, I just got crazy jealous at the thought of Stacie ever getting to be with you intimately." Beca kissed the red head's back and gently squeezed her waist, holding her tighter.

"Then why would you make the bet if you were this worried about her winning?" Chloe softly asked.

"I'm not worried of her winning, there's no way in hell she'll win. I just don't like hearing other people make comments about fucking the love of my life. It doesn't sit well with me." Beca frowned. The red head turned on the DJ's lap so she was facing sideways and looked at the shorter woman.

"I'm sorry, I know I'd feel the same way if it was her making the remarks about you." Chloe kissed Beca's lips softly. "But I want to re-assure you, you have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you." Chloe smiled against the other woman's lips.

"Mm good, that's the only way it should ever be," Beca said in between kisses. Before she knew it, she was being pushed backwards by her girlfriend and was lying on her back with the red head straddling her.

Chloe leaned in and pressed her nose to the brunette's. She stared into her eyes for a few seconds and smiled.

"You know," Chloe smiled mischievously. "They say the best thing about fighting is the makeup sex." She smirked as she slowly dragged her hand up the brunette's outer thigh, up her skirt to the hem of her panties.

"I guess we wouldn't know, would we?" Beca breathed a shaky breathe when she felt the red head's hand sitting on her thigh.

"I guess a part of me always hoped we'd find out," Chloe whispered seductively into her lover's ear. She grabbed the woman's ear lobe with her teeth and gently tugged on it. "God you're so hot when you're mad, if I wasn't so scared of losing you, I would have been extremely turned on." Chloe whispered. The red head brought her mouth back to Beca's lips and slowly slipped her tongue into her mouth. The two girls laid there slowly tasting each other's mouths, as their tongue's fought for dominance.

Beca moaned into her girlfriend's mouth when she felt her hand start to unbutton her shirt. Eventually getting to the last button, Chloe pulled off the shirt without losing contact and threw it behind her. She slowly slipped her hand up the brunette's tank top and underneath her bra. Gently, she pinched the girl's hardened nub and began massaging it with her index finger and thumb.

"Oh," Beca moaned as she felt the other woman playing with her nipple. Chloe smiled against her lips and pulled back. She slowly tugged at the other woman's tank top and removed it from her. She reached behind the brunette and slowly undid her bra, removing that as well. After sliding it off, she flipped her own hair behind her neck and brought her mouth down to the DJ's nipple.

She started massaging it with her tongue as gently sucked on it. The DJ threw her head back and enjoyed the sensation running through her, she was incredibly turned on right now, and it was only getting worse with each movement her girlfriend did.

"God Chloe," Beca pleaded. Chloe smiled against the other woman's breast and brought her mouth back up to meet her lovers lips. "I need you," Beca moaned against the kiss.

The red head slid her hand down her girlfriend's toned stomach, back to her thigh. Taking her time, she slowly slid her hand up the girl's inner thigh, up her skirt. When she reached the girl's panties she smiled.

"You're so fucking wet, it's extremely hot baby." Chloe whispered into the brunette's ear.

"I know," Beca moaned as she felt her girlfriend's fingertips trace the outer core of her wetness, running up and down the soaked fabric. "Chloe," Beca breathed. The red head giggled and grabbed the hem of her girlfriend's panties she pulled them down just far enough so that she could get better access. She slowly dragged her two fingers up and down her girlfriend's wet creases. "Please," Beca whimpered.

Feeling sorry for her lover, she brought her two fingers to the girl's clit and pressed on it as she began to massage circles against it, this triggered a throaty moan to escape from her partner.

"Does that feel good baby?" Chloe whispered as she continued to massage the girls erected bud.

"Y-yes," Beca moaned. The DJ had her eyes shut and let her girlfriend work her magic; she laid there enjoying the sensation that was running through her core. Before she could expect anything the red head entered the DJ's drizzly folds with her two digits. A gasp released itself from the DJ's mouth when she felt the fingers inside her, moving in and out through her wetness. She moaned as her girlfriend began thrusting faster and harder, digging her fingers inside her. She slowly brought her mouth down to the girl's thighs and smirked against the brunette's thigh.

"C-chloe," Beca moaned. The taller woman didn't need to be told again, she dragged her tongue from the girl's thighs up to her cunt and gently massaged her hardened nub. As her tongue continued to enchant Beca, while working on her clit, Chloe decided to add a third finger, to help speed things up. She could tell her girlfriend was desperate to come from the way she was pulling at her hair.

"Oh fuck," Beca hissed when she felt the third digit enter her. She involuntary bucked her hips up to meet her girlfriend's face, and began rocking in motion with the other woman's fingers. Chloe continued sucking and massaging her clit and she was thrusting in and out of her now tightened walls. The brunette's whimpers were getting louder and louder, Chloe knew she was close. She used all the force she could while using her fingers, and attempted to fuck her girlfriend senseless. She kept up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper each time she entered her, eventually within seconds she heard her name being called as she felt the DJ's soft smooth folds tighten, then eventually crumble to nothing. Beca laid there panting.

"H-holy fuck," She breathed out, looking down at her girlfriend, who had a big smirk plastered on her face.

"Was it good?" Chloe asked.

"I-it w-was amazing," Beca breathed. "I don't know what you did different, b-but w-whatever it was, h-holy shit." She said, causing a laugh to escape from her girlfriend.

"Thank you," Chloe smiled as she brought herself back up to meet her girlfriend's lips and kissed her. "How do you taste?" Chloe smiled.

"Not as good as you," Beca said throwing herself on top of the other woman and began kissing her deeply. Before thing could progress any further, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Chloe asked between kisses.

"Mm nope, they don't know I'm here." Beca whispered against the red head's lips.

"Actually yes I do, I could hear you moaning and screaming Chloe's name from down the hall, now let me in I need to talk to you both." A familiar voice said from the other side.

"Seriously," Beca rolled her eyes. "Go away Stacie," Beca said going back in for another kiss.

"Please, I just want to apologize." Stacie pleaded. The red head pulled back and looked at her girlfriend.

"We can continue this later babe, I don't mind." Chloe gently said.

"But…" The red head cut her off.

"It's not every day we get an apology from Stacie," Chloe pointed out. The DJ scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," She said getting off her girlfriend.

"Hey, look at me." Chloe gently grabbed the smaller woman's chin. "I love you Beca, don't forget that." She smiled. The brunette smiled back and nodded.

"I love you more," She said.

"Oh can you two quit the sappy bullshit and open up, this apology has an expiration date." Stacie yelled through the door. Chloe giggled when she saw her girlfriend scrunch her face.

"Coming, god," Beca said running to the door and opening it. Stacie smiled and walked in as she saw Chloe straightening her skirt and trying to fix her hair.

"Good times?" Stacie smirked.

"Yes actually, before we were rudely interrupted." The DJ snapped. "Now what do you want?"

"Whoa, relax. I just came to apologize for being an asshole. I took things too far today," Stacie said taking a seat at the brunette's computer desk. "I won't do it again, I promise." Stacie smiled.

"Yeah right," Beca rolled her eyes. "When are you one to keep a promise?"

"I know I haven't always been the most honest friend in the past, but I really do feel terrible, and I swear I'll keep my mouth shut for the rest of this bet." Stacie firmly said.

"Bullshit," Beca replied.

"Babe, let her talk." Chloe grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"I'm serious Becs, if I say one more thing, I'll forfeit this bet and you'll win, which means you can have my room." The tall brunette said. The DJ quirked an eyebrow, and let out a loud snort.

"What's the catch?" She asked.

"There is no catch,"

"Liar, what's the catch." Beca pressed on. The taller brunette rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling you, there is no catch. In fact, I also wanted to offer to take you and Chloe out for Pizza, as part of my apology." Stacie smiled. Both Chloe and Beca looked at each other and back at the brunette. "I'm serious, that's why I came to get you guys." Stacie nodded.

"Okay sure, give us 20 minutes to get cleaned then we'll meet you at your room." Chloe smiled. She could see the DJ giving her a look of disapproval but ignored it. The tall brunette smiled at both women and got up.

"Alright, see you in 20." Stacie walked out of Beca's room, and the DJ wasted no time in voicing her opinion.

"I do not want to go to dinner with Stacie!" Beca crossed her arms. "Why would you agree to it for the both of us?" Beca pouted.

"Oh stop, she's just trying to apologize; besides it's free food." Chloe said gleefully. The DJ rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It amazes me how much you can eat, woman." She smirked.

"So is that a yes then?" Chloe's smile was hopeful.

"Yes, let me freshen up quickly, and then we'll go." Beca kissed the other woman's cheek.

"Yeah, change those panties." Chloe winked, causing a loud laugh to escape from the DJ.

Twenty-five minutes later the three girls were walking into 'Mama's pizza.' Stacie looked around the pizza parlour and smiled when she saw Aubrey sitting alone at a table mean for four people.

"You've got to be kidding me! I knew there was a catch." Beca screeched.

"Oh stop, I texted her after you agreed to it." Stacie smiled.

"You have her number?" Beca shout out in shock.

"Yeah well we're lab partners, so."

"You're lab partners?" Chloe joined in, just as shocked as her girlfriend.

"Yep, now come on." Stacie smiled as she walked towards the blonde sitting at the table.

"What is she up to?" Beca whispered to Chloe as they followed behind.

"I don't know, but we'll have to keep a close eye on her." Chloe frowned. She watched as the tall brunette hugged her target and couldn't help but feel a ping of worry shoot through her body. She knew Stacie too well, and she knew she was definitely up to something, but what?


	4. Chapter 3

A week had passed since school started, and Stacey hadn't really gotten anywhere with the taller blonde. However, when she was on her way to science class she heard her name being called. She quickly spun around smirking when she saw Aubrey chasing after her.

"Hello there," Stacey greeted the other woman with a big smile.

"Hello, I saw you walking and figured since we're heading to the same class, I could join you?" Aubrey asked the brunette.

"Of course, is that even a question?" Stacey winked. She linked her arm with the blonde's and started walking. "So, how are you?" Stacey asked, casually trying to start a conversation with the blonde.

"I'm uh, good, I guess. How are you?" Aubrey gave the brunette a small smile.

"That doesn't sound like you're good, anything you want to talk about?" Stacey frowned.

"Just boyfriend issues, that's all." Aubrey sighed.

"Ah I get you, guys suck." The brunette pointed out.

"Not all guys, and usually not my boyfriend, but since I started coming here, he's just been really distant." Aubrey frowned. "What about you, any guys in your life?" She asked, giving the other woman a weird look when she started laughing. "Why's that funny?" Aubrey raised a question eyebrow.

"Oh sweetie, it's not funny sorry. It's just, I'm gay, and I figured everyone knew, so it was just a shocker hearing someone ask me if I had a boyfriend." Stacey smirked. Her smirk faded when the blonde stopped walking. "Is something wrong with that?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh no, god no, "Aubrey reassured her right away. "I'm just shocked is all," she smiled at the tall brunette. "I mean you love who you love right? I believe there are no limitations when it comes to love, it's who the person is, not what they are." She finished. Stacey was mentally jumping up and down at this new realization that Aubrey, could very well fall for a girl.

"Totally makes sense, so what you're saying is you're bisexual?" Stacey asked curiously.

"No, I said you love who you love, that doesn't make me bisexual." The blonde pointed out.

"So what does it make you then?"

"pansexual" she simply said. "We should get going; class is going to start soon." She smiled, re-linking their arms and walking once again.

The two women entered the classroom and took their seats. Stacey looked back at Beca and gave the DJ a small wave. The two girls had made an amends since the first day of school, and Beca was trying her hardest to be nice to the girl, in hopes to discover her plan on how she was going to woo Aubrey.

"Alright class, I hope everyone is doing well this morning. Today we're going to work with our partners on this booklet. I'll give you till the end of class to finish it, if it's not done, you'll have to finish it as homework." Mrs. Fresh said as she handed the booklets out. "You're allowed to use your texts books as guidance, but you'll have to find the answers yourself, which means you'll actually have to read." She smiled.

"This is going to take forever," Stacey moaned as she looked through the booklet.

"No it won't, we'll both use our textbooks and we'll be done in no time." Aubrey smiled. "You look through yours, and I'll look through mine."

"Okay, but warning, I'll definitely be slower at this than you." Stacey smirked. "Science isn't my forte,"

"Well, good thing we're lab partners then, because I happen to love science and can help you out when need be." Aubrey smiled. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds great," Stacey smiled, as she gave herself a mental self-five.

Class flew by, and the girls were working hard and fast on their booklet, however, not fast enough. By the time the bell rang, they still had half the questions left.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you tonight then?" Aubrey smiled as she threw her books in her bag.

"Huh?" Stacey asked, confused.

"Well we didn't finish the booklet, which means its homework and due tomorrow so…" Aubrey pointed out.

"Right of course. Um, I have a single room, how about you come over later?" Stacey asked hopeful.

"Sure, that sounds good. What if I come around 7, after dinner time?" The blonde questioned.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect; I guess I'll see you then."

"Okay, I'll text you," Aubrey smiled. "See you at 7." She said before walking away. Stacie watched the other woman walking as her ass swayed back and forth, she sighed in content before walking to her next class.

Beca walked outside carrying her lunch, looking for a place to sit. It was a beautiful day, and she wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

"Beca," someone yelled. The girl looked around, looking for the source of the voice; she was shocked when she saw Aubrey sitting under a tree, waving at her. The DJ shrugged off the weird feeling she was getting and walked over to her smiling.

"Hi,"Beca replied. "Enjoying the weather?"

"Yes actually, I am. Care to join me?" Aubrey gave the woman a large smile. The brunette gave the blonde a nod, and took a seat beside her.

"What are you reading?" Beca asked when she saw a book placed in Aubrey's hand.

"It's called 'And then there were none'. Ever heard of it?" Aubrey asked.

"No, is it for English class, because I don't have that until next semester."

"No, I just like to read on my spare time. It's by Agatha Christie, she was an amazing writer, and I love all her work." Aubrey informed the brunette.

"Oh sounds neat,"

"Yeah, you should read it when I'm done with it, maybe you'll like it." Aubrey happily shrugged.

"I'm not much of a book person," Beca informed the blonde. She saw the other woman frown and decided to continue on. "Well I mean I haven't found a book that's interested me enough yet. What's it about?"

"Ten people are invited for a weekend on an island by a Mr U. N. Own, but he isn't on the island. At dinner a record is played, by that all the people are accused of murder, suddenly the first of them is dead, then the next... It seems to be that one of them is the murderer Mr. U. N. Own, but the person in suspect is always the person who is murdered next. It's actually really interesting." Aubrey explained excitedly.

"Wow, sounds really interesting, I'll definitely have to give it a read." The DJ replied, genuinely interested.

"Yeah, I'll lend it to you when I'm done, I am getting through it pretty quickly." The blonde smiled. "So, how are you and Chloe doing? I haven't spoken to you since we all had pizza and you two seemed…off." Aubrey frowned.

"Oh, we're fine, sorry; we were off for a different reason. Just some weird stuff has been happening this year, that's all." Beca said reassuringly. "How are you and your boyfriend, Jesse right?"

"We're okay," Aubrey gave the girl a small smile.

"Oh no, that doesn't sound okay." The brunette raised an eyebrow

"Well, just the whole distance and never getting to see each other thing is really taking its toll on us, I guess… We fight constantly and usually about stupid things… I just don't know how much longer I can do this for." Aubrey sighed. "I just feel like I can do better at this point, if I continue to hold myself back, I may be missing out on someone who is actually better for me, whoever he or she may be." Aubrey frowned.

Beca's eyes grew when she heard what the blonde had said. At first she thought she was imagining things, but then the other woman continued on.

"Maybe I'll find a nice girl this time; guys just don't seem to be working out for me."

"Oh," was all the DJ could say, as she took everything in. "I had uh…no idea you were bisexual." She continued slowly.

"I'm not, I'm pansexual" Aubrey corrected her.

"Oh okay, sorry. That's cool, I had no idea."

"Well, it's not like I go around telling everyone, so far only you and Stacey know." The blonde smiled. Beca's heart stopped when she heard the blonde say Stacey's name. If Stacey knew Aubrey was pansexual, that meant she knew she had more of a chance, which meant she would definitely be stepping up her game.

"I see," was all the DJ could reply with as her mind was running through the worst possible scenarios.

Chloe was sitting in her dorm room bored, she had a spare this period, but no one she actually hung out with had one as well. She decided to go browse the internet and see if she could find anything to interest her. She went on facebook and started going through her home page, looking at what all her friends had posted. She stopped when she saw a status update from Stacey.

_Worst feeling ever: being stuck in history class horny as fuck._

Chloe read over the status and smirked to herself. She slowly clicked on the brunette's profile, and went through her albums. She then found an album labelled 'Italy' and clicked on it. Going through all the brunette's pictures, she finally stopped on one; it was a picture of the brunette in a very low cut bikini, her cleavage was showing and her toned abs were shining with sun tan oil. Chloe slowly looked around her room, checked the time, when she saw she still had a half hour left till classes were done, she slowly undid her jeans, and slipped her hand inside, as she focused on the picture in front of her.


	5. Chapter 4

Stacie was sitting in her room watching a movie on her lap top as she patiently waited for the blonde to arrive. She wanted to get her homework done as soon as possible so she could attend an off campus party that was going on later. Just as her movie was getting to the good part, there was a soft knock at her door. Stacey shut her lap top and ran to answer it. A big smile formed on her face when she saw Aubrey standing in front of her.

"Hey you," The brunette greeted the other woman happily. "Come on in." She stepped aside so the blonde could enter her room.

"Wow, a single, how did you pull that off? I thought you had to be an A plus student to even get considered for these." Aubrey looked around, then back at the brunette. "I…wow…I didn't mean it like that," she gave the other woman a small smile as red tint of blush crept up her cheeks.

"It's okay," Stacie giggled. "It's not a secret that I'm not the smartest person." She smiled. "I have my ways though," she winked at the blonde before walking over to her bed. "So then, shall we get started?"

"Sure," Aubrey smiled as she took a seat beside the other woman.

"So where were we?" The brunette flipped through her booklet.

"We were on eighty-three, so only seventeen left to do." Aubrey smiled at the brunette. "We'll be done in no time."

"Good, the sooner the better." Stacie smirked.

"Why, big plans tonight?"

"Not really that big I just have a party to go to later." Stacie shrugged.

"Oh really where is it?" The blonde asked intrigued.

"It's just outside of campus at this guy's house. It should be fun."

"Oh yeah, which guy and who's all going?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"His name is Bumper, he's this guy Amy likes to fool around with, he's a huge loser but his parties are pretty awesome." Stacie shrugged. "Amy, Beca, and Chloe are coming with me." She finished. The blonde sat there looking down at her knees for a while before deciding to make eye contact with the other woman.

"Do you think it would be a huge deal if I joined?" Aubrey cautiously asked.

"What?" Stacie's jaw dropped. "You want to come to a party with us, and drink?" She slowly closed her jaw and smirked at the blonde. "I had no idea Miss. Posen was secretly a bad ass."

"Yeah well, we all secretly have a little dark side to us, don't we?" Aubrey shrugged.

"I guess the saying goes; don't judge a book by its cover." The brunette added.

"Well let's get the rest of this work done so we can go to this party," Aubrey smiled. "Shall we?" She grabbed the booklet and flipped through the pages.

Two hours passed before both girls finally threw down their text books and collapsed backwards onto the brunette's bed.

"Well, that's done at least." Stacie sighed. "I never thought I could hate science more than I already did." She let out a small chuckle.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, and at least we got to do the work with each other." Aubrey turned her head so that she was facing the brunette, and gave her a small smile. The other woman turned her head as well so that both sets of eyes were now locked on each other.

"Well I guess I should start getting ready for this party," Stacie said excitedly.

"Yeah, I should go back to my room and change I suppose." The blonde started to get up from her spot.

"No need, just barrow something of mine, I have a variety of clothes, trust me." Stacie got up and quickly walked over to her closet.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother." The blonde frowned.

"Be a bother to who, sorry?" The other woman smiled as she opened her closet door revealing a ton of clothing.

"Oh, wow you weren't kidding." Aubrey's jaw dropped.

"Why don't you look through what I have and find something you like, while I have a quick shower?"

"Sounds good," Aubrey smiled. Stacie nodded her head and quickly removed her shirt; she slowly headed towards the bathroom, when she reached the door she turned around so that she was now facing the blonde.

"I'll try not to be too long," she winked before turning around again and closing the door behind her. Aubrey sat there silently, jaw dropped as she was comprehending the image of the brunette's beautiful breasts in her mind.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chloe was searching through her wardrobe throwing her clothes left and right.

"Seriously, how is it possible I can't find a single thing to wear?" She let out a frustrated scoff.

"Babe, you have tons of stuff to wear, you're just being picky. Anything you own looks good on you, why are you worrying so much?" Beca sighed as she fell onto the red head's bed. "We have to leave soon, you've yet to shower, and you still haven't picked an outfit." The shorter woman grabbed her head in agony. "Just pick something please,"

"I can't find anything I like that'll look sexy on me," Chloe whined.

"Why are you trying to look sexy? Do you intend on picking someone up?" The DJ raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What? No, I just want to look good for you," Chloe continued to search through her clothing, thankful her back was towards her girlfriend. Beca shook her head and quickly got up from the red head's bed; she slowly approached the girl from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Stop being stupid, you always look good to me," Beca whispered into the red head's ear, sending butterflies through her stomach. "Just pick something so you can shower, and we can go. We're supposed to meet Stacie in thirty minutes, and you know how long it takes you to get ready." Beca smirked against the other woman's neck, kissing her softly. Chloe let out an approving moan as she turned around so that she was now face to face with her girlfriend.

"This is the exact reason why I love you," she smiled before pressing their lips together.

"Mm, is it because I'm incredibly irresistible?" Beca whispered against the other woman's lips.

"No because deep down inside, hiding under all that charm and bad ass personality, you're actually the sweetest and cutest person I know," Chloe laughed when she saw the DJ wrinkle her nose.

"I'm not cute," the brunette pouted.

"Whatever you say babe," The red head winked. "I'm going to go have a quick shower, I'll be right back." She said giving the DJ a quick kiss and heading towards the bathroom. "Don't miss me too much," she flicked her hand giving the girl a wave before closing the door behind her.

The DJ smiled to herself and shook her head from all the cute thoughts she had going through her mind about her girlfriend. She headed towards the other woman's computer chair, and sat down, opening her lap top screen. Quickly she typed in the girl's password and smiled when her home screen came on, and a gigantic picture of the two kissing, were plastered on it.

Knowing the red head would be awhile; Beca decided she would check her facebook as her girlfriend showered. A frown quickly formed the DJ's face when she opened up the browser and a picture of Stacie in a bikini popped up on the screen.

"What the fuck," Beca muttered to herself as she stared at the screen in front of her. She looked back at the bathroom door to make sure her girlfriend wasn't coming out, and then back at the screen again. Thoughts ran through her mind as she looked at the album date, the pictures were from a year ago. Why was Chloe looking through Stacie's pictures that she had from a year ago?

The DJ must have gotten lost in her thoughts because she practically jumped out of her skin when she heard the bathroom door open. Quickly, she shut the browser and turned around to be faced with her girlfriend standing in the bathroom doorway, naked.

"Miss me?" Chloe smiled as she walked out and approached the DJ. She sat down on the brunette so that she was straddling her lap. She leaned in and pressed her lips against the DJ's, slowly retracting when she didn't feel the other woman kissing back.

"Yeah," Beca coldly replied, throwing Chloe off with her short one word response.

"Doesn't seem like it," Chloe frowned. "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing," Beca forced a smile, not wanting to bring up the picture tonight. She had made a quick decision in her mind to wait it out, and keep an eye out for the two women.

"Are you sure?" Chloe stared at her girlfriend intently.

"Yes babe, sorry." Beca gave the red head a quick kiss. "You should get ready," she smiled.

"Okay," Chloe sighed. The red head knew the DJ wasn't being honest, but she also knew her girlfriend and she knew that Beca wouldn't tell her what's wrong until she was ready to. She slowly got off the brunette's lap and began to get ready, as the DJ sat there patiently waiting.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

An hour later, Beca and Chloe were standing in front of a door, and waiting togot in.

"I am really not looking forward to seeing Bumper," The DJ sighed.

"Aw I wouldn't worry too much babe; Fat Amy is here to keep him busy tonight." Chloe winked at her girlfriend, giggling when she saw the brunette scrunch her face.

"I don't get what she sees in him that she keeps going back for more." Beca bluntly said.

"Believe it or not he's got a nice dick," a familiar voice said from behind them. Both girl's spun around and smiled when they saw Amy approaching them.

"Did not need to know that," Beca muttered.

"Oh sorry, forgot lesbians practically jump out of their skin at the word dick," Amy smirked. The brunette rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Shut up, you know what I meant." Beca laughed.

"Whatever, I'm freezing my titties off out here, can we go in?" Amy shivered. Chloe and Beca laughed as they opened the front door to let themselves in.

"Ladies," A voice belted from across the room. "So lovely to see you tonight, I was wondering when the entertainment would get here." A man said as he approached them. "I love me some lesbians when they're drunk." He winked.

"Shut it, Bumper." Beca said, already clenching her fists.

"Whoa, we know who the butch one is in their relationship," Bumper said nudging one of his friends.

"Oye shut your mouth or I won't be sucking your dick later." Amy stepped in front of Beca before she could do anything. Bumpers friends laughed as they started nudging him.

"Whatever," he muttered before walking away.

"God, I hate that douche," Beca said louder than intended.

"Don't let him ruin your night babe, let's go get a drink and relax." Chloe said grabbing her girlfriend's hand. She dragged her to the nearest keg and grabbed two beers. "Here," she smiled handing the DJ a red beer cup.

"I plan on getting annihilated tonight," The DJ said as she began chugging her first beer down.

"Whoa slow down there or I'll have to carry you home." Chloe smirked. The brunette shrugged as she continued to down her beer.

"Beca," A voice yelled excitedly out of nowhere. The DJ spun around and was immediately tackled by someone; all she could see was blonde hair in her vision. "So glad you could make it," Aubrey whispered into the DJ's ear. She released the DJ and grabbed the red head into a hug right after. "Chloe," she slurred. "I haven't seen you in a while," she whispered.

"Aubrey," Chloe laughed. "I didn't expect to see you here." She said as the other woman pulled away.

"Why is everyone so shocked that I would be at a party?" The blonde pouted. "I'm cool." She finished.

"Aw no, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it's a school night, and your dad is the dean after all." Chloe pointed out.

"Fuck the dean," Aubrey slurred out making everyone giggle.

"Jesus Christ how much have you had to drink?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Too much, she's slowing down now," Stacie said approaching the three girls. "Hello ladies, nice of you to finally join us," She looked at her cellphone. "And you're only an hour and a half late." She smirked.

"Yeah well I couldn't find anything I looked good in." Chloe said defensively.

"Oh please, you look good in anything Chlo," Stacie winked. Beca felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach when she saw the two women interacting. She quickly finished what was left of her beer, and got herself a second one, quickly chugging it.

"Whoa, someone is looking to get fucked up tonight," Stacie smiled.

"You got that right." Beca said into her cup as she kept it placed by her lips.

"Beca," Aubrey excitedly cut in. "Be on my team for flip cup?" She said eyes wide.

"I uh…" Aubrey quickly cut the DJ off.

"Please, you're looking to get fucked up, and Stacie sucks so." Aubrey said smiling at the taller brunette. "No offence,"

"Fuck you," Stacie laughed.

"Please," Aubrey pouted. Chloe looked between the two girls and felt her cheeks heating with anger.

"Yeah sure I guess," Beca said giving in.

"Yay, we'll be back soon guys," Aubrey said grabbing the DJ's hand and pulling her to where flip cup was currently being played. Chloe watched as her girlfriend laughed at something the blonde had said, she felt her stomach twisting and turning as she watched the two women interact.

"Everything alright," Stacie raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's fine." Chloe said, shaking the thoughts from her head, even though she could have sworn Aubrey was flirting with the DJ.

"Doesn't look fine," Stacie frowned. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No, it's more like I want to forget about it." Chloe said before chugging the rest of her beer. When she finished she filled her cup up once again and looked back at Beca and Aubrey. However her feelings went into overdrive when saw Aubrey jump onto her girlfriend, giving her a big hug. It took Chloe everything she had to not go over and punch the blonde out right then and there. Instead she looked over at Stacie, who was wearing a very revealing shirt and smiled. "I need some fresh air, want to come for a walk with me?"


	6. Chapter 5

"It's fucking chilly out tonight," Stacie whined as her and the redhead made their way through the backyard. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Just towards the forest," Chloe smiled.

"Do you plan on killing me or just taking advantage of me? Cuz the second one I'm down for, but if it's the first one let me know now so I can knock you out and run away." Stacie smirked. The other woman playfully smacked her in the arm, giggling.

"I think I'd rather keep it a surprise," The redhead winked.

"Okay, but seriously why are we going all the way to the forest?"

"So we can smoke this without being bothered by immature assholes, like Bumper." Chloe said as she grabbed a joint from her pocket and waved it in front of the brunette. Stacie's eyes grew wide as a smile crept over her face.

"You're speaking my kind of language, Beale." The tall brunette winked. Both girls continued to walk until they reached the forest. Chloe walked to the nearest tree and leaned her back against it as she held the joint out to Stacie.

"You can light it," She smiled. Stacie grabbed the joint from her, pulled a lighter out of her purse and held the flame to her face as she lit it.

"Oh my god, just what I needed." The brunette sighed in content as she let the smoke from the joint fill her lungs. "Thank you so much for sharing," she said as she passed it to the redhead.

"Thank you so much for coming on a walk with me." Chloe put the joint to her mouth, and held in the smoke for as long as she could. Ten seconds later she began to cough as it seeped through to her lungs. "Holy fucking shit," she coughed. The brunette rolled her eyes and laughed as she watched the other woman.

"Still have trouble with smoking weed, do you?" Stacie smirked.

"Shut up, my lungs just can't take smoke as well as yours." The other woman frowned.

"Yeah well don't be disappointed, I've also had lots of practise with my mouth and having to hold my breath for long periods of time." Stacie winked. The other woman immediately went red in the face as Stacie's words sank in. Chloe was thankful for the darkness; she immediately covered up whatever she was feeling with a light giggle.

"Shut up," Chloe shook her head at the tall brunette. She then took another hit from the joint, and this time immediately started coughing.

"Here, let me try something," Stacie grabbed the joint from the redhead and took a slow and long hit from it, letting her lungs fill with the smoke. She then slowly approached the red head, and gently grabbed her by the cheeks, moving their faces closer together.

"What're you doing?" Chloe pulled back, thrown off guard by the brunette's actions.

"I'm shot gunning you," Stacie laughed. "It's easier on the lungs and gets you way higher." She shrugged.

"Oh, how does it work?" The redhead shuffled her foot in the dirt as she felt a knot twisting in her stomach. She knew that knot meant one of two things; either she had too much to drink and smoke, and should stop now, or she was seriously nervous, but excited to try shot gunning with the other woman.

"Well, I take a hit from the joint, and then blow it into your mouth as you inhale it. It's simple, but works like a charm." Stacie winked at the redhead. Chloe's heart began to beat out her chest as she quickly thought of the repercussions. Would she be cheating on Beca if she allowed this, would she like it, and most of all, what it would feel like to kiss the brunette (well sort of).

"Okay, let's give it a shot." Chloe whispered to the other woman. She looked around nervously, expecting Beca or Aubrey to show up any minute. Even though Chloe couldn't really see her, the brunette smiled at her as she nodded. She brought the joint once again to her lips and slowly sucked it back to her lungs, careful to not inhale it.

She slowly reached her hand behind the redhead's neck and gently grabbed it, tugging her forward towards her face. Chloe slowly shut her eyes as she leaned in, she could feel their lips mere centimetres apart, and she could feel the air from Stacie's nose against hers. Slowly both girls opened their mouths, as Stacie gently brushed their lips together. Chloe could feel herself immediately getting turned on as the smoke slowly crept into her mouth, Stacie's lips felt nice against hers; they were soft, big and juicy.

Chloe didn't know how much time had passed all she knew was when she had pulled back and went to exhale; there was no smoke left to exhale.

"Wow," Chloe breathed out. "That was nice."

"Yeah," Stacie smiled. "It gives you sort of a head rush, huh?"

"Yeah, definitely feel the light headedness." Chloe laughed nervously. That was not what she meant when she said 'that was nice' but she wasn't about to say anything. "Well I think I'm about done with this, if you are?" She smiled pointing to the joint.

"Oh yeah, and I'm freezing my tits off out here." Stacie gently put the lit end of the joint out against the tree. "Seriously, I'm so cold my nipples would stab someone if I accidentally walked into them." She finished, making the other woman howl with laughter.

"You're ridiculous, let's go." Chloe shook her head as she started to walk back; Stacie quickly followed her, joining their arms together.

Before they entered the house Chloe quickly disjoined their arms and wiped her palms from the sweat that they somehow assembled over the five minute walk back.

When they entered the house Chloe immediately went for the flips cup table, she wanted to see how drunk her girlfriend was and if they should go back to her dorm. She looked around and frowned when she couldn't see her anywhere.

"I'll be right back," she smiled at Stacie before walking away. She began looking through all the rooms of the giant house. Eventually, five minutes had passed and she still hadn't seen Beca, or Aubrey. She could feel that knot coming back to her stomach as thoughts ran through her mind.

"Amy," Chloe yelled at the blonde when she saw her across the hall.

"Yo red wudd up," Amy smiled.

"Have you seen Beca? I can't find her anywhere."

"Yeah she left like ten minutes ago with Aubrey. They were both pretty drunk, but Aubrey could barely walk so Beca had to practically carry her out of here." Amy giggled.

"Oh," Chloe frowned. There it was there was the truth bomb. Her girlfriend had left with a beautiful girl, who was obviously into her and both of them drunk. "Do you know where they went?"

"I'm pretty sure Beca brought her back to her dorm," Amy shrugged.

"Okay thanks," Chloe yelled back as she quickly ran off. She ran out the front door without saying bye to anyone and ran straight for their dorms. She decided to check the DJ's dorm first, as it might be kind of awkward to show up at the blonde's. She gently knocked and waited for an answer. Thirty seconds passed and just as Chloe was about to walk away and try Aubrey's dorm, the door swung open revealing the shorter woman.

Chloe barged in without saying a word to the DJ. Beca gave the redhead a confused look.

"What's up?" Beca rubbed her eyes.

"You left with Aubrey, and didn't tell me, that's what's up." Chloe crossed her arms and glared at the woman in front of her.

"Uh, excuse you, I tried to tell you but couldn't find you anywhere." Beca shot out. "Where were you?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

The redhead froze, as the events of what had previously happened all came back to her, and she remembered what she had done with Stacie back in the forest.

"I went for a walk." Chloe immediately shot out; she technically wasn't lying as much as she was not telling the whole truth.

"Oh that's great, for thirty minutes?" Beca started to raise her voice.

"Can you two shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Kimmy Jin groaned, throwing a pillow over her head. The DJ rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed her girlfriends arm, dragging her outside.

"Seriously, where were you? You just disappeared." The DJ crossed her arms.

"Well you sort of just left me to play flip cup with your new best friend that I got sort of bored and had to find a way to entertain myself, since it was clear that you were entertaining yourself with Aubrey." Chloe coldly replied.

"Oh you mean like how you entertained yourself with a picture of Stacie earlier?" Beca shouted, not caring that the word vomit had slipped out of her drunken mouth at this point. Chloe's eyes shot wide as her girlfriend's words rang through her ears.

"What?"

"You heard me Chloe; I saw that picture of Stacie on your computer while you were in the shower. What were you doing looking at pictures of Stacie in a bikini?" Beca questioned angrily.

The redhead didn't say anything; instead she opted for looking down at her feet as she tried to come up with an excuse. When nothing was said the DJ became angrier.

"And why was Stacie missing when you went missing?" The DJ clenched her fists.

"I uh…" Chloe started but stopped herself, not sure of what she would say.

"You know what, forget about it. This is a waste of my time, I have class early and should be in bed, and instead I'm wasting precious sleep time by sitting here arguing with you." Beca pinched her eyebrow and shook her head. "Do me a favor, stay away from me for a while. I don't want to see you talk to you."

"But Beca…" Chloe started but was immediately cut off by the DJ.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Please leave, I'm going to bed, goodbye Chloe." Beca said before turning on her heels, entering her room and slamming the door behind her. Chloe stood there, tears falling down her cheeks as the conversation settled through her, had Beca just broken up with her?


	7. Chapter 6

Aubrey opened her eyes, and looked around her room immediately moaning as she felt the hangover hit her like a wave.

"I am never dinking again," The blonde whined. She slowly went to get up and grab herself a glass of water. Before she could get one though, a loud knock on her door disrupted her. She opened it and raised an eyebrow when she saw a bubbly, smiling Stacie standing before her.

"Good morning, or should I say shit morning since, you look like shit." Stacie laughed as she walked through the doorway.

"Wow, tell me what you really think." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Oh, someone isn't as perky and happy as usual." The other woman smirked.

"Yeah well that's what hangovers can do to you, speaking of which, why, are you not hung over, it doesn't even seem like you even drank last night." Aubrey raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh please, I've drank so much, I never get hangovers now." Stacie smiled. "Besides, there's nothing like water, coffee and Advil to help take the pain away." She said handing the blonde a coffee and bottle of Advil.

"Thanks, I actually had no Advil left, so you sort of saved my life." The blonde stuck her tongue out at the other woman.

"Glad I could be of service," Stacie smirked. "So did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"I did indeed; Beca and I kicked everyone's asses at flip cup, which explains the hangover. Then I came back here, and slept. How about you, I didn't see you too much last night, where were you?" The blonde questioned.

"Oh I went for a walk with Chloe, and we smoked a joint. Then when I got back you two had left, so that explains why you didn't see me." The other woman shrugged

"Yeah, Beca wasn't too happy with Chloe last night, there was a lot of talk about being done with her, and I remember hearing the words bitch and Stacie together in the same sentence…" Aubrey trailed off.

"Oh don't you worry about those two, Beca tends to over exaggerate when she's drinking. I bet you they probably made up last night, if you know what I mean." Stacie winked as she gave the blonde a little nudge. Aubrey felt a tint of red creep up on her cheeks as she cleared her throat.

"I see, well I hope so. Those two are basically made for each other."

"Yeah, they've been together for two years, that's pretty intense." Stacie nodded.

"What's the longest relationship you've ever have?" Aubrey asked curiously as shifted on her bed to look directly at the brunette.

"Me? I uh…actually haven't been in a relationship…kind of…yeah…" Stacie was thrown off by the other woman's question.

"Seriously, a beautiful girl like you, has never had a girlfriend? I find that hard to believe." She smirked.

"Yeah well, not many girls can handle all this," Stacie gestured up and down her body, sending the blonde a wink. Aubrey immediately getting flustered cleared her throat and smiled at the brunette.

"Well, I mean whoever does end up with you will be one lucky lady, you really know how to take care of a girl." She smirked as she lifted her coffee and Advil up, flashing it to the taller woman.

"I do what I can," Stacie smiled. "So, I guess I'll leave you to get ready, since we have class in an hour." The brunette slowly got up from the bed and looked down at the blonde.

"Interested in walking me to class?" Aubrey suddenly asked. The brunette smiled and immediately felt her cheeks heat up.

"Uh…" She cleared her throat. "Yeah of course, I'll meet you back here in an hour." She finished.

"Okay, see you then." The blonde smiled. Stacie nodded and exited out of the other woman's room. Aubrey sighed as her back hit her mattress, not being able to help the smile that was permanently attached to her face.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Stacie was walking down the hallway, heading towards the cafeteria. She had an hour to spare, and since she was all already ready, she decided to see if any of her friends were around hanging out. The brunette perked her ears when she heard a familiar voice hollering behind her.

"Beca, please wait up. Just talk to me!" Chloe yelled after the DJ who was speed walking away from the redhead, trying every attempt to avoid her. "I don't get why we can't talk," Chloe cried.

Stacie spun around and was almost knocked off her feet when Beca shoved passed her.

"Fuck off Chloe; I said I didn't want to speak to you, quit following me." Beca yelled over her shoulder.

"Whoa, what the hell is going on here?" Stacie grabbed the DJ's arm, which was a huge mistake. Beca spun around, and nearly gave Stacie the look of death when she looked her in the eyes.

"You are the last person who gets to ask what the fuck is going on, how dare you." Beca spat out as she clenched her fists.

"Whoa short stuff, put down the ammo; I don't understand what I have to do with this? I don't even understand what's going on." Stacie took a step back, almost bumping into Chloe.

"Beca, please, don't bring her into this." Chloe pleaded.

"Bring me into what?" The tall brunette asked, legitimately confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, Conrad. I know what the fuck has been going on with you and my girlfriend. So quit acting like you've no idea what's going on, before I smash your head against that wall and give you an actual reason to be confused." Beca took a step forward. The redhead immediately stepped between the two women holding her arms out.

"Beca, she has nothing to do with this, please relax." Chloe begged. "Leave her out of this."

"Of course you would defend your new girlfriend over me, should have seen that coming." Beca spat out. "God I can't believe I actually believed you ever loved me."

"I do love you," Chloe pleaded.

"Wait, what? New girlfriend, what are you talking about? Chloe and I are just friends, if this is about last night; it wasn't a kiss I swear I just shot gunned her when we were smoking a joint." Stacie immediately regretted her decision when she saw the redhead's face turn pale.

"Excuse me?" Beca screamed. Stacie looked around and got all flustered when she saw a group of people, form a circle around the three of them. "I thought nothing happened Chloe, you swore it to me." Beca let out a cackle. "Jesus, how long has this been going on behind my back?" Beca looked over at Stacie, daring her to speak up.

"Beca, I swear nothing has been going on behind your back, I don't know what to tell you!" Stacie replied defensively.

"Oh so you have no idea why my girlfriend was looking up pictures of you in a bikini?" Beca spat out, trying to push passed Chloe. Chloe's eyes grew wide when she heard the words escape the DJ's mouth. This did not go unnoticed by the shorter woman. "Oh my god, she really didn't know, did she?" Beca laughed at herself.

"Whoa, I had no idea she did that…I don't even know why…" Stacie replied shocked. She looked over at the redhead who now had tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh but you know why you kissed her though, right?" Beca glared at the taller brunette.

"We didn't kiss, I shot gunned her and…" Beca immediately cut the taller woman off.

"Same fucking thing Stacie," She yelled as she drove towards her, knocking Chloe out of the way. Before she could take a swing at the brunette, she was being ripped off of her and thrown back. Beca looked up and saw Amy staring down at her with concern.

"Listen, you don't want to do this right now, you'll get in a load of shit and it's not worth it, I know you're upset but you need to calm down." Amy spoke to the DJ with a soft voice, attempting to calm her down.

"Let go of me Amy," Beca cried as she got up and tried to make another attempt for the brunette.

"Beca, stop, you need to calm down. Let's go for a walk." Amy said pulling her away from Stacie.

"This isn't over Stacie, you just fucking wait till we're alone." Beca yelled as she was being dragged away by the powerful blonde.

Chloe stared at her ex-girlfriend, eyes wide and filled with fear. She had never seen the DJ that angry in the entire time they had been dating; she really didn't know how she was going to fix the mess she had created.

"Chloe…" Stacie started but was immediately cut off.

"Don't. Not now, please Stacie." The redhead cried as she ran off to the bathroom. Stacie looked around her, amazed that everyone was still standing around, staring at her.

"What the fuck are you all looking at, don't you have some place to be, this doesn't concern you." She spat out. All the students immediately broke away from each other, none wanting to mess with the taller woman.

x-x-x-x-x-x

An hour later and Stacie had finally calmed her nerves, and was now standing in front of Aubrey's room, ready to walk her to class.

"Hey," The blonde opened the door and smiled when she saw the other woman. "Whoa you look like you've seen a ghost, are you okay?" She frowned.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," Stacie mumbled. "I'm fine, just ran into some issues while waiting for you to get ready is all." She sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" Aubrey reached her hand out and gently grabbed the brunette's arm. Stacie clenched then immediately relaxed under the blonde's touch.

"No, I'll be fine." She smiled. "Shall we, M'lady?" Stacie gestured towards the hallway.

"So proper," Aubrey's jaw dropped, but was immediately replaced with a half grin. "Onward, miss!" She linked hers and Stacie's arm together, and began walking to class.

"I was debating on just playing hickey today from how hung over I felt, but decided against it." Aubrey sighed. The two continued their way to class; Stacie looked over at the blonde and raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"I hate to miss class, especially science." The blonde smiled.

"Why science, that's the one class I wouldn't mind missing." The brunette smirked.

"I don't mind it so much; I mean it has its perks." Aubrey shrugged.

"Oh yeah, what might those perks be? Well aside from Mrs. Fresh's constant eye twitch." Stacie laughed when the blonde playfully slapped her.

"Leave her poor eye twitch alone," Aubrey laughed. "She can't help it."

"Seriously though, what perks?" Stacie pressed on.

"Well one of the main perks is I have this amazing science partner that I get to sit beside every day." The blonde smiled.

"Oh yeah, what's so amazing about this science partner?" The tall brunette smirked at the other woman.

"Well aside from her charming attitude, amazing sense of humor. She's not so bad to look at either." Aubrey shrugged. The brunette's jaw nearly hit the floor when she heard what the blonde had said.

"I uh…wow thanks." Stacie finally managed to get out. "You're not bad yourself," she winked at the blonde, attempting to hide her nerves, so she opted for replacing them with confidence.

It didn't go unnoticed by Aubrey, who had rolled her eyes at the brunette's attempt at playing it cool. She let out a tiny giggle and stopped the brunette in her tracks.

"Would you uh, possibly want to grab some dinner tonight? My treat," The blonde asked nervously.

"Like a date?" Stacie's eyes grew wide as the realization had hit her.

"Well I mean yeah, that is, if you're interested?" Aubrey blushed.

"Don't you have a boyfriend though?"

"No, I broke it off with him last night actually, so I am a free woman." She smiled. The brunette sat there contemplating what to say next. Going on a date with the blonde was what this whole thing was about. The bet was to get Aubrey to fall for her so she could fuck her and win, which would end in her fucking Chloe. But what she didn't expect was to actually be falling for the blonde in the process.

"Stacie…" Aubrey asked nervously. The brunette immediately shook her head from her thoughts and smiled at the woman in front of her.

"Yeah…yeah, I'd really like to go on a date with you." She replied. Aubrey smiled at her and nodded before yanking her once again so they could continue their walk to class. Stacie could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she felt the blonde tightened her grip on her arm.

'Shit, I'm screwed.' Stacie thought to herself as they entered their classroom together and Beca was glaring at her, eyes filled with hatred.


	8. Chapter 7

Stacie stood in front of the mirror as she straightened out her skirt. She casually brought her hands up to her boobs, and fixed them so that her cleavage was showing. Looking over at the time, she cursed when she saw she only had thirty minutes until the blonde was picking her. She started to work on her make up when there was a soft knock at her door.

"No, she's so early." Stacie groaned to herself. She quickly walked to the door, smiling as she opened it. Her smile instantly dropped when she saw Chloe standing in front of her.

"Oh Chloe, it's you." She gave the redhead a confused look. "What're you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you?" Chloe asked nervously, peeking inside the brunette's room, making sure she was alone.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if Beca sees you and that just causes more shit?" The other woman frowned.

"Please Stacie; I don't have anyone to talk to, but you." Chloe panicked. Stacie poked her head outside, looking around for any signs of the DJ. When she saw all was clear, she quickly stood aside and gestured for the redhead to come in.

"You have fifteen minutes," Stacie walked back over to her mirror and began working on her make up.

"What's in fifteen minutes?" The redhead raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I thought you needed to talk, not ask questions about my personal life." She pointed out as she applied lipstick.

"Right, sorry." Chloe shrugged. "I don't know what to do about Beca, I don't want to lose her, but she's so mad at us that I don't think she'll ever be willing to give me a second chance." She began twirling her thumbs as she frowned at the brunette. "I need you to talk to her, tell her there's nothing going on between us." She finished nervously.

"Absolutely not," Stacie snorted. "Are you insane woman? Did you not hear the threats she was spitting out? I'm the last person she'll listen to." Stacie looked back at Chloe and rolled her eyes when she saw the other woman pouting.

"But maybe if you text her she'll…" Stacie immediately cut her off.

"No, Chloe. Are you that delusional? You think the girl that your girlfriend thinks you cheated on her with, can fix your relationship? Did you smoke crack before coming here?" Stacie asked nonchalantly.

"No, but maybe if she hears your side she'll listen to me at least. I mean, I can't even get her to look at me, let alone talk to me." Chloe began to tear.

"Listen, I'm really sorry you two are having problems, but it's nothing I can fix, it's something you'll have to do on your own. I mean, she caught you looking at pictures of me in a bikini, what's that say to her? Also, by the way, what were you doing looking at pictures of me in a bikini?" The brunette slowly turned around to look at the other woman, curious about her reply. Chloe immediately grew red in her cheeks; she quickly looked down at her feet and cleared her throat.

"I was just bored, and going through old pictures of you in Italy, and I guess I left it on one, and forgot to close it." She said in a voice that was barely audible.

"Oh, well why didn't you just tell her that?" Stacie looked back at the mirror as she began to apply her mascara.

"I tried, but she won't listen to me. That is why I need you." Chloe whined.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I wish I could help, I really do, but you and I both know the only one who can fix your guys' problems, is you, and only you. Did you try sending her a text?" The tall brunette asked.

"Yes, she either tells me to fuck off, or just doesn't respond." She mumbled. "I'm seriously lost Stace I don't know what to do."

"Listen, go find her and force her to listen to you. Until then, you're going to have to go because your fifteen minutes is up." Stacie turned to look at the redhead and frowned. "I really wish I could help more, but you caught me at a bad time." She finished. Chloe nodded before getting up from the brunette's bed.

"I understand, thanks for listening, means a lot." She said softly as she approached the door.

"Chloe," the brunette quickly turned to face the other woman, whose hand was now on the doorknob. "Don't give up without a fight, be that strong, powerful woman you were when you got her to agree to go out with you." Stacie gave her a stern look. Chloe smiled as she thought back to the day Beca agreed to go out with her.

_Beca had just finished doing laps in the gym and decided to take a shower in the change rooms; she always tried to spend as much time away from her roommate as possible. She walked around the change room, making sure no one else was around. The brunette wasn't one to enjoy being in the company of others, especially whist being naked, even if she was in a separate stall. _

_She always had a fear someone would accidentally barge in and when it came to Beca being nude, shy was an understatement for how she felt. In fact, she had never even been with another woman because of how self-conscious she was of her body._

_The DJ started the shower up, gently massaging her hair under the shower head. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo and began to hum the tune to 'No Diggity' by Blackstreet. _

"_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet the homies got RB, collab' creations bump like acne, no doubt I put it down, never slouch as long as my credit can vouch a dog couldn't catch me ass out tell me who can stop when Dre makin' moves attracting honeys like a magnet giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent still moving this flavor with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy the original rump shakers"_

_She squirted a tiny amount of the liquids into her palm, rubbing both palms together before she started to massage the substance through her hair._

"_Shawty get down good lord," she belted as she began to massage her sculp. "baby got them all open over town, strictly biz she don't play around, cover much ground, got game by the pound."_

_The DJ began to move her hips as she continued the lyrics to the rest of the song, not realizing how loud she was getting. In fact she was so loud, she didn't hear the change room door creaking open, and then shut._

_A set of feet slowly tip toed their way towards the tiny brunettes shower. The person stood outside Beca's stall, smiling as she heard the DJ sing._

"_Getting paid is a forte, each and every day, true player way." Beca continued, but before she could sing the next set of lyrics a familiar voice cut her off._

"_I can't get her out of my mind. I think about the girl all the time."_

_The brunette spun around and nearly fell over when she saw a familiar pair of crystal blue eyes staring at her nude body._

"_Chloe, oh my god what the fuck," Beca yelled, grabbing the curtain to cover herself up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She nearly cried._

"_Well when I asked you out the first three times and you shot me down, I figured I'd try a different approach." Chloe laughed when she saw how flustered the DJ was._

"_Oh my god, so you invade my personal space, and naked might I add." Beca yelled, trying to keep her eyes off the redhead's perfect, perky breasts._

"_Basically," Chloe shrugged._

"_Oh my god, please leave." Beca turned her body so her face was now facing the wall in front of her._

"_Not until you agree to go on at least one date with me." Chloe shrugged._

"_Seriously, are you fucking crazy, you can't just barge in people's showers and refuse to leave until you get what you want. I swear I'll go get the dean." Beca whined._

"_With what clothes," Chloe smiled perversely._

"_Oh my god, what is your problem?" The DJ's eyes grew wide. _

"_The obvious sexual tension between us is my problem, I don't know why you refuse to go on a date with me, but I know you like me, I can tell. So it's simple, just agree to go on one date with me, and if you don't want to continue seeing each other after that, I won't bug you about it again." The redhead said in a cheerful tone._

"_Why are you so adamant on getting me to go on a date with you, you can have any girl in the school, why me?" Beca sighed as she looked back, still trying to keep her eyes off the naked form behind her._

"_I don't want any girl, I want you Beca Mitchell." The redhead simply replied._

"_But why," she whined._

"_Because, you're not like most girls, and that intrigues me." Chloe placed a hand on the DJ's shoulder. "Relax Beca, you're beautiful, you shouldn't feel the need to hide your body." She softly said._

"_Seriously, you barely know me; I think I have every reason to feel the need to hide my body." Chloe laughed at the DJ's words._

"_I like that you're so blunt and honest, I like that no one knows anything about you, and you like it that way, I am a fan of mysteries. I like that you like music, because so do I, and most of all, I like how beautiful you are, and how you don't know it. I want to make you realize how beautiful you are, Beca." Chloe stared at the brunette intently. "Just one date, and if you don't want another one, I'll never bother you again, I promise." Chloe finished._

_The DJ stood quickly turned her head back to face the wall as she felt her cheeks get hot, she did in fact like the redhead, but she also hated getting close to people, it wasn't something she was fond of. But what could hurt with giving this girl a chance, it was in fact only one date, and it would get the redhead to finally leave her alone. Not like she'll get her heartbroken just from one date, right?_

"_Fine," Beca finally spoke up, making the other woman jump up in down in glee. The DJ nearly choked when she looked back and was met with boobs bouncing in front of her. "Oh my god," Beca turned her head again to face the wall._

"_Oh yeah sorry," Chloe laughed. "I'm pretty confident about all this," she gestured up and down her naked body. Beca cleared her throat, refusing to look back again._

"_Okay, I'll take that as my cue to leave, thanks for your time Beca, and I will meet you at your dorm in an hour." Chloe said as she walked out._

"_Wait, what?" Beca shouted. "We're going tonight?"_

"_See you in an hour," Chloe yelled back. Beca couldn't help but let a tiny smile creep on her face as she thought about the redhead's craziness._

"_I have a feeling I'm in for one crazy ride," she muttered to herself as she continued the rest of her shower._

x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe decided that Stacie was right; she refused to let the DJ go. She knew what she did was stupid, so she decided the only way to get her back was to be fully honest with her, and force her to listen, and pray to god that Beca would give her a second chance.

Chloe ran to Beca's room and knocked like a maniac, waiting for an answer. The redhead scrunched her face when she saw a familiar glare in front of her.

"What do you want?" Kimmy Jin shot out.

"Is Beca here?"

"No, she's studying in the quad." Kimmy Jin said, slamming the door in her face before the redhead could even reply.

"Fucking bitch," Chloe muttered as she walked away. The redhead ran towards the quad, nervous but excited to attempt to approach Beca once again. Her heart beat sped up as she got closer. She almost wanted to turn around and just head back to her dorm to cry, but wouldn't dare let herself do such a thing. Chloe Beale was no quitter, and she was not about to let one stupid mistake ruin the best thing to ever happen to her.

She opened the doors to the quad and stepped outside, searching around for the DJ, frowning when she saw nothing. Just when she was about to lose all hope and go back inside, she spotted Aubrey, hugging someone by a tree, gently rubbing their back. The redhead's heart sank when she saw her ex-girlfriend pull back from the blonde, smiling.

She was furious, who the fuck does Aubrey Posen think she is making a move on Beca. She hasn't even been single for twenty-four hours and already she's pushing her way through her walls?

Chloe had every good reason to storm over to the two and give the tall blonde a piece of her mind. Instead though, she decided against it. She would find other ways to get revenge on the blonde, she just didn't know how yet.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Thanks for listening to me, Aubrey." Beca sniffed as she wiped a tear falling from her eye. "It really means a lot, I mean aside from Chloe and Stacie; I really had no one else to talk to." She whispered.

"No problem sweetie, what are friends for?" She smiled. Aubrey grabbed her phone, and smiled when she saw she had one new text message from Stacie.

_Ready when you are ;)_

She quickly put her phone back into her pocket and frowned at the DJ.

"I actually have to get going, but if you want I can stop by later tonight to continue this talk?" She asked.

Beca shook her head, waving her hands in front of her.

"No, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You go do what you need to; I'll just see you around." Beca gave the blonde a small smile.

"Okay then," Aubrey turned around to walk away, but quickly faced the brunette again. "Promise me one thing though," she said in a low voice. "Talk to Chloe, okay? Hear her out, sober this time. You both owe it to each other after all you've been through." She smiled. The DJ was hesitant at first, but eventually caved, and gave the other woman a nod.

"I will, I'm just going to give us a week of space first, then I'll text her." Beca replied.

"Okay, good, I'll see you later, have a good night Beca." Aubrey waved as she ran off. The DJ took a deep breath before deciding to go back inside herself. Deep down inside she wanted to talk to Chloe tonight, but she knew it was probably best to give them some space before they tried to fix things.

Nothing will change in a week anyways, right?


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I really didn't know what to do with the story. Good news is I planned it all out, and now I plan on getting this done as quickly as possible so I can get to work on my 'Fading faster than the speed of light' sequel. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I already started the next one and it should be out by tomorrow.

When Stacie and Aubrey pulled into the restaurant, Stacie could feel her nerves kicking in harder than they ever have before. _What am I doing? This wasn't even supposed to be a real date and now I'm getting all flustered over this girl? Get it together Stacie._

"Is everything okay? You look like someone kicked your puppy," Aubrey smirked. She could see something was definitely on Stacie's mind which made her feel nervous, because she wasn't sure what.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry." Stacie maneuvered her body so that she was facing Aubrey. "It's just…" Stacie looked down at her hands that were currently fidgeting with each other.

"It's okay Stacie; you can tell me whatever's on your mind." Aubrey rested her hand on the brunette's knee, which sent Stacie's head spinning. Stacie sucked back a deep breath, exhaling, attempting to push out all her nerves.

"I really like you, and I haven't been on a date since my first girlfriend three years back," Stacie frowned. "I'm just nervous is all; I don't want to make a fool out of myself…" She paused before laughing at her own words. "Sort of like how I am now," she shook her head.

"Well I have to say then…" Aubrey grabbed Stacie's hand and smiled. "You're definitely giving yourself adorable points which are a bonus, so you have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

"Dammit, I'm not supposed to be adorable. What are you turning me into?" Stacie scrunched her face as she let a tiny giggle out.

"Well good news for you." Aubrey undid her seatbelt, opened her car door and looked back at Stacie. "I like you anyway you are, shy or badass." She got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

Stacie sat in the car and let the blonde's words sink in. How could a girl like Aubrey fall for a girl like her? A sarcastic and sexual asshole like she was. One thing was for sure. Maybe it didn't make sense to her, or to anyone else for that matter but something about Aubrey made Stacie want to be different. Something about her made her want to try and be a better person.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe was in her room lying on her bed. Thoughts about Beca were clouding her mind. She wanted so badly to go and make everything right with her, but she knew it wasn't the time yet. Her thoughts were disrupted when her phone vibrated on her bed beside her. She picked up it up and saw she had one new message from Amy.

_Hey bitches, just wanted to send out a mass text message and let everyone know I am having a party at my beach house this weekend. Text me for directions, it should be an amazing time!_

Chloe's eyes scrolled through the message. Was a party a really good idea with everything going on right now? College was already swamping her with homework but to top it off, she and Beca weren't doing so great and her main focus at that moment was fixing that. Before she could type back a reply another text message came through.

_Before you even ask, Yes Chloe, Beca will be there._

Chloe got a funny feeling in her stomach when she read that Beca was going to the party. She felt relieved when she realized she would have Beca in the same house as her all weekend. Maybe this was the universes way of helping her? Maybe she would be able to fix everything she had broken with the brunette?

Chloe looked beside her and frowned when her eyes met with a photo frame that contained a photo of Beca, Stacie and her. Chloe stood in the middle with her arms around both girls, all three of them smiling, drinks in hand and looking happier than ever.

_Maybe this party would worsen things rather than make them better. _Chloe couldn't stop her mind from drifting off to the first day she met Beca. That was the day her life would completely change. The funny thing is, if you would have asked Chloe two and a half years ago if she thought she would have ended up with Beca, she would have laughed called you crazy.

_Chloe was walking through the quad. Her arms were filled with texts books as she scanned the quad for a place to sit and get some work done._

"_Chloe over here," someone yelled from a distance._

_Chloe scanned the quad and smiled when she saw Stacie sitting under a tree with her girlfriend Jessica. She slowly made her towards both girls, hesitant on sitting with them because Jessica was there. _

"_Hey what are you guys up to?" Chloe took a seat beside Stacie and smiled at both women._

"_Just going through our curriculum for the New Year and seeing if we have any classes together." Jessica grabbed Stacie's hand in hers and leaned back against the tree as she looked through her schedule._

"_What are you up to?" Stacie asked._

"_I just got out of my first class and already have to write a paper on how I hope to succeed this year." Chloe sighed as she handed Stacie her assignment breakdown. Her eyes wandered down to Jessica and Stacie's linked hand and she could feel her stomach drop._

"_That's shitty." Stacie handed the paper back to Chloe and rested her head against her girlfriends shoulder._

"_That guy Bumper is having a party tonight, to welcome all of the freshman's and what not. Are you interested in joining us?" Jessica leaned forward and looked over at Chloe. _

"_Probably not, I need to work on this assignment and have an 8am class tomorrow." Chloe shrugged as she stuffed the paper back into her bag, along with the texts books she was just carrying. Secretly she didn't want to go because she wasn't interested in spending an entire night of watching Stacie and Jessica hanging off of each other. It wasn't that she didn't like Jessica as much as it was that she wished she could be Jessica. She wanted to be the one who was hanging off of Stacie at parties, not the one on the side lines._

"_Shit," A voice suddenly said. All three girls looked in front of them and saw a brunette face first on the ground and her books scattered all around her. Chloe immediately got up, while Stacie and Jessica remained seated._

"_Oh my god, are you okay?" Chloe reached a hand out and helped the brunette up from the ground._

"_Yeah, this fucking ground must be uneven or some shit because I just tripped out of nowhere." The brunette brushed herself off and finally looked at the girl who had helped her up. Her jaw immediately dropped as she stared into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen that were framed by fiery red curls that somehow complimented them and made her eyes even more beautiful._

_Chloe leaned down and started to pick the brunette's books up._

"_Oh you don't have to do that." The girl quickly followed Chloe's actions and started to grab her books as quickly as she could, embarrassed that she had basically just made a fool out of herself in front of probably the most beautiful woman she had seen yet._

"_Don't be silly, I don't mind." Chloe grabbed the last of her books and handed it over to the brunette, "I'm Chloe," she smiled cheerfully at her._

"_I'm Beca. Thanks for your help Chloe," Beca blushed. Even the girl's name was the most beautiful name that somehow perfectly suited her._

"_So you're a freshman I take it?"_

"_Sort of, what gave it away?" Beca smirked. "Was it my fantastic performance of tripping in front of random strangers?" Chloe laughed and quickly shook her head._

"_No surprisingly. If it wasn't for the rape whistle around your neck, otherwise I would have had no idea." Chloe laughed when she saw how quickly Beca's cheeks had gone red. Beca immediately removed the whistle from her neck and shoved it inside her pocket._

"_I forgot about that," she muttered._

"_It's okay; I think I wore that thing around my neck for a week when I started here."_

"_Oh," was all that Beca replied with, still embarrassed about her fall from earlier._

"_So what are you studying?" Chloe curiously asked. "You said you're sort of a freshman?"_

"_I actually transferred here from a college in L.A. I'm studying to be a social worker. Technically this is my second year, but I'm still a freshman here." Beca shuffled her foot against the grass feeling awkward talking to this beautiful girl she didn't know. "How about you, when did you start?"_

"_Last year, this year is my second year; I still have two more years left." Chloe let out a loud sigh when as she thought about how stressful those two years would be. "I want to be a teacher, so after this I still have to do teachers college."_

"_I can totally see that," Beca smirked._

"_How so, we've only known each other for three minutes, so unless you've been secretly stalking me…" Chloe laughed when she saw Beca's eyes widen with fear. "I'm joking Beca."_

"_No, I can tell because of how nice and helpful you are. You just give of that teacher vibe." Beca shrugged._

_Beca slightly moved the books in her arms to check her watch. _

"_Well, as much fun as this has been, I actually have to get going to my second class. Again, thanks for your help." Beca went to walk away but was abruptly stopped when Chloe stood in her way._

"_Can I walk with you to your class," she asked. Beca raised an eyebrow at the girl. _

"_You want to walk with me…to my class…but why?" Beca wasn't used to anyone ever being so friendly to her, especially when she's spent most of her life avoiding people. Chloe giggled as she shook her head._

"_Gee I don't know, I guess I was enjoying our conversation so much I just wasn't ready for it to end," Chloe laughed._

_Beca could practically feel her heart beat out of her chest. This Chloe girl was definitely beautiful and friendly, but was also making her extremely uncomfortable at the same time._

"_Okay well how about this, if I can't walk you to class would you be interested in coming to a party with me and my friends later tonight?" Chloe asked. Beca was not one to party ever, especially with people she barely knew._

"_I promise it'll be fun, and we don't have to stay that long either." Chloe continued on when Beca didn't reply._

"_I don't know…" Beca started but was cut off by Chloe._

"_I'm not a girl you want to say no to. I tend to go to extreme measures to get my way," Chloe smirked. Beca's eyes grew wide. Why was this girl so interested in hanging out with her? "Please," Chloe pouted. _

_Well that did it for Beca. Seeing this beautiful girl pout was not something she was able to handle. It is only one party after all._

"_Okay I guess so." Beca shrugged. _

"_Great." Chloe ran over to the tree where her bag sat. She smiled at a very confused Stacie and grabbed her cellphone. She quickly ran back over to Beca. "Give me your number and…" Beca immediately cut her off._

"_What do you need my number for?" Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed._

"_So I can text you with the details of where to meet me you goof. Geez what do you think I am, some sort of serial killer? Actually don't answer that." Chloe quickly shook her head. Beca recited her number to the other woman as Chloe punched it into her phone." See you later tonight Beca." Chloe waved before quickly walking back to Stacie and Jessica._

_Beca let out a silent sigh aftergiving the other woman her digits. She had done so well with avoiding people all her life, and in the time period of five minutes she could already tell that somehow that was about to be changed._

_Chloe smiled to herself at the thought of bringing someone to the party to show off. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in Beca, though she did barely know her. It was more that she really wanted to find a way to make Stacie jealous. Chloe had liked Stacie for the last year now, and she was adamantly convinced that Stacie liked her too. What better way to make her jealous then by doing the exact same thing to Stacie that Stacie does to her._

_Chloe wasn't a bad person and she definitely wasn't the type of person to use someone. But in reality, what harm could come from using a girl she barely knew for just one night…okay maybe two nights if need be._

x-x-x-x-x-x

Stacie nervously bounced her leg under the table as they waited for their food. Aubrey opened her mouth about to say something, but both girls were interrupted by their cellphones ringing. They gave each other a weird look as they grabbed their phones and looked over the message.

"Amy?" Stacie asked.

"Yo bitches, I'm throwing a party at my beach house tomorrow. I have a plan to get Beca and Chloe back together. You better make it." Aubrey recited aloud.

"Oh great, because that doesn't have drama written all over it," Stacie mumbled.

"Hey, it could work out fine. Besides, you'll have me there. If things get too crazy we can always go find a separate room," Aubrey smiled. Stacie's stomach fluttered as she thought about the things she'd like to do to Aubrey in a private room. She also didn't want to ruin anything by moving too fast so she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Alright, if you're there then count me in." She grabbed her phone and sent a text back to Amy. "There I confirmed us both," Stacie smiled. "Now speaking of Amy, she mentioned you two used to be in a singing group together. I didn't know you could sing?"

"Yeah, we were in an A Cappella group. It was sort of a recreational activity my parents got me into. They thought it would be good for me." Aubrey shrugged.

"And was it?"

"Yeah I mean it stressed me out more than it probably should have but that's just because I'm a super competitive person," Aubrey smirked.

"I never would have guessed that." Stacie replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Aubrey playfully reached her arm across the table and slapped her.

"Hey be nice or you won't get a kiss at the end of the night," she smiled.

Stacie's heart beat sped up. _A kiss, I didn't even think about a kiss. Oh my god why am I so nervous. I've done a lot more than kiss girls. Seriously Stacie, get your shit together._

The rest of the date had gone amazing. The girls both shared stories about their past with each other. They learned about likes and dislikes and all that other relationship stuff. The car ride back had gone smoothly; it wasn't as awkward as the car ride there which helped for keeping Stacie's mind off of what was going to come after the car ride.

"So," Stacie stood in front of Aubrey's room and played with her keys as she stood there awkwardly. "I had a really good time tonight."

"Yeah me too, you're a really interesting person with some really interesting stories," Aubrey smiled.

"Thanks you too." Stacie looked at the floor and rocked up and down on her heels. She looked back up and saw that Aubrey's face was a lot closer to hers than before.

"So uh…" Aubrey moved her face closer and closer to Stacie's "I really like you, you know?"

Stacie swallowed her nerves and nodded her head.

"I really like you too, like a lot." She could feel her stomach flutter as Aubrey's lips came closer and closer to hers. Aubrey stopped so that their lips were milometers apart. She stared into Stacie's eyes and smiled.

"Good." She closed the space between them and gently connected their lips. Sparks shot through Stacie as she tasted the sweetness of the girl's lip balm. Their lips moved in sync as the kiss continued. Finally Stacie got her confidence back that she had been seeking all night and reached her arm around to the back of Aubrey's neck and pressed their bodies closer together.

She slickly slid her tongue across Aubrey's bottom lips and thanked God when she immediately opened it. Aubrey slid her tongue against Stacie's and both girls could feel themselves getting lost as they got turned on by each other. Their tongue's massaged against one another as Aubrey slowly slid her hand up Stacie's back underneath her shirt, wanting to feel the girl's bare skin against her own.

Without hesitation Aubrey shoved Stacie back against the wall as the kiss grew more and more intense. Stacie could feel herself getting wet as Aubrey slowly guided her hand up her shirt. Without hesitation she pulled back and looked into Aubrey's eyes.

"I really like you, and because I like you I don't want you to feel rushed." She whispered. "I had a really great time tonight but I should go. I promise I'll see you tomorrow for the party okay?" Stacie was worried Aubrey might get offended by her wanting to move slowly.

"You just keep surprising me more and more each time you open your mouth," she smiled. "Thank you Stacie, that really means a lot to me. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, have a good night." Aubrey closed her eyes as she kissed the brunette one last time before heading back into her room.

Stacie stood in front of Aubrey's door as the events from the night ran though her head. She felt a smile creep on her face as she thought about Aubrey and all that she had learned. She couldn't believe how fast she had fallen for her, but she also didn't mind. Maybe the whole thing started as a bet but that doesn't mean it has to end that way? All she knew was she liked Aubrey, Aubrey liked her and that was all that mattered, right? At least that's what she had hoped.

Little did she know though that if you're going to spend most of your life hurting other people, eventually it's going to catch up to you. It was a little thing in life that was called karma. Well in this case karma had a different name and that name was Beca Mitchell.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! here I am again with another update (I know shocker right?) Anyways this chapter is shorter because it was running way to long. So expect a chapter 10 tonight as well! I will probably have this fic done by tomorrow or Saturday. I'm really excited with where I'm taking it and have some great ideas ahead. There's probably going to be 12 chapters all together so I hope you are all enjoying it thus far.

Beca rested her forehead against the car window as music blasted through the speakers. She had a bad feeling about this weekend and she was praying to god that Chloe or Stacie wouldn't try and talk to her. Amy looked over at her and frowned when she could see that she was lost in a deep thought.

"You alright there short stuff?" Amy cocked an eyebrow. Beca slightly turned her head so that she could somewhat see Amy.

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just worried about this weekend is all."

"I told you, you have nothing to worry about. It'll be a great time. We'll get drunk, play games, go swimming and you can play your mixes. This party is all about helping you let loose and have some fun. Lord only knows how badly you need it after these last few days," Amy smiled. Beca lifted her head off the window and turned so that she was fully facing Amy.

"I get that but what if Chloe or Stacie try and confront me while I'm drunk? I mean, you know how angry I can get when I've been drinking. Chloe I would never be able to hurt in a million years no matter what she's done to me. But Stacie, well let's just say I've planned in my head multiple times how exactly I'd kick her ass." Beca shifted her body so that she was look straight ahead of them. She rested her head against the head rest and let out a loud sigh.

"But what if Chloe did want to talk to you? What if she wanted to work things out? Would you let her say what she has to, or would you just tell her to fuck off and go somewhere else?" Amy asked. She started to feel worried about her plans on getting Chloe and Beca back together. She knew it was a long shot right from the get go, but she still had hope that her two favorite love birds would find their way back to each other.

"The only way Chloe could ever work things out with me is if she stopped telling me lies and deceiving me, and told me the truth. Even then I don't know if I could ever forgive her and get back together with her," Beca frowned. "Besides none of that even matters because she'll never tell me the truth and even if she does, how will I know she's telling the truth and not lying to me again?"

"Well that's up to you to believe Beca. If you feel deep down inside she's being honest with you then maybe you two could work things out. If you feel like she's lying to you, then maybe it's not meant to be. You can't hold onto a relationship where there's no trust or else you'll just spend the whole time wondering if she's lying to you and sneaking around y'know," Amy sighed. "Well we're here now, so I guess all we can do is wait and see what happens with this weekend. I for one think it's going to be an awesome time and I plan on getting so drunk I won't even remember my own name."

Amy pulled into a drive way of a beautiful big house. It was white on the outside, had lots of windows and looked to be three stories. Beca undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. She walked around to the trunk and grabbed as many bags as she could to help Amy out.

The two girls made their way into the house. Beca looked around and her jaw dropped when she saw how beautiful and big it was.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Amy smiled. She set her bags down and turned to face Beca. "Let me show you where you'll be sleeping and then we can just relax until everyone shows." Amy led Beca up the stairs. When they reached the top Beca saw five doors. Amy brought her to the end of the hallway and opened the door. Beca smiled when she saw there was only one bed so she wouldn't have to share a room with anyone.

"One bed that's nice," Beca smirked.

"Yeah I know how personal you are and I figured you'd want your own escape room if things ever get too much for you. There's even a lock on the door so if you really wanted alone time you could lock yourself in here. Though be careful because the lock is iffy. If you turn the lock too far to the right you could get locked in and then I'd have to call a firefighter to get you out. It happened to my cousin once. I mean it was quite funny but she was not happy being stuck in a room all night," Amy laughed.

"Duly noted, thanks Amy you're the best."

"Bitch I know," Amy smirked. Beca laughed at the other woman's antics. "Okay well let's go start the barbecue and we can start drinking. It's almost 6pm; I should have been drinking two hours ago." Amy turned around and walked out of the room with Beca right behind her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca was on her seventh cup of beer and she had done a good job of avoiding Chloe and Stacie all night. She was currently behind her DJ equipment in the zone. She had quite a bit to drink, but when it came to her music nothing could really mess her up.

"Having fun?" A familiar voice yelled at her. Beca looked up and was surprised to see Aubrey standing in front of her, drink in hand. Beca nodded her head and lifted her hand indicating to her to wait a minute. She set up a playlist and walked out from behind her station.

"Yeah, it's actually not as bad as I thought it would be," Beca smiled. "How about you, are you making lots of new friends?"

"Tons, when you're drinking everyone is your best friend, aren't they?" Aubrey took a sip from her drink as she looked around the room at all the people conversing and dancing.

"I suppose so. Well not everyone but most people yeah." Beca looked into the direction where Stacie was currently standing talking to some random guy. Aubrey looked to where Beca's head was turned and frowned.

"I know it's none of my business, but what happened between you and Stacie?" Beca looked back at Aubrey and froze. Now was her chance to get Stacie back for all the pain she had caused her. Now was her chance to make Stacie hurt the way she had made her hurt. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say what was on her mind. Maybe she wasn't drunk enough or maybe her conscious was coming into play. But either way, she couldn't tell Aubrey what had happened between the two of them.

"Don't worry about it I'll leave it up to Stacie to tell you," Beca replied nonchalantly.

"Okay, well if you ever need to talk I'm here Beca. Just because Stacie and I are dating doesn't mean you and I can't be friends," Aubrey smiled. Beca nearly choked on her drink when she heard what had come out of Aubrey's mouth.

"Wait, you and Stacie are official?"

"Yeah, well we've only been on one date. But yeah, we're official," Aubrey smiled. Her smiled quickly faded when she saw the look on Beca's face. "Why is there something wrong with that," she frowned.

Beca stood there staring at the blonde. _Stacie must really like Aubrey if they're actually dating, holy shit. Stacie's number one rule was always never let anyone tie you down…_

"Beca," Aubrey had a confused look on her face. Beca immediately snapped out of her thoughts.

"No it's not a problem I was just surprised it all. I'll be back; I need to get myself another drink." Beca brought her cup up to her mouth and quickly finished the contents left in the cup, needing an excuse to leave.

In the hallway Chloe carefully watched Beca and Aubrey conversing. She had wanted nothing more than to go try and talk to her ex, but her gut was keeping her from doing so.

"You okay?" Stacie came beside Chloe and frowned when she saw how unhappy the girl looked.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking." Chloe looked over at Stacie and smiled.

"You sure, because you look like you're about to break down any minute and cry."

"Yeah it's just…" Chloe paused as she debated her next choice of words. She took a quick drink from her cup and sighed. "I really want to talk to Beca and fix things but I'm too scared because I don't know how she'll react." Stacie gave Chloe a sad smile as she debated what advice she could give her friend.

"Look I know I'm a huge factor on why your relationship ended. That stupid bet and everything, but you and Beca are soul mates and I know you'll work out whatever is going on between you two. I'm sure if you ask to talk to her privately she'd allow it, she probably wants to fix your relationship just as bad as you do."

"No Stacie, I don't think she wants anything to do with me. She's literally avoided eye contact with me all night. If I walk into a room, she immediately leaves. I don't know how I'm going to fix this one," Chloe sighed. "Anyways this isn't your fault, it's mine. I need to pay for my mistakes and if letting Beca go so she can be happy is what I have to do. Well then I guess I need to suck it up and do it. Anyways thanks for the advice, I'll be back later. I'm going to go find Amy and see where she's hiding the liquor; I could really use a shot right now." Chloe gave Stacie a small smile before walking off.

Stacie watched as her friend walked away and frowned. Her heart broke for Chloe. Hell her heart was even breaking for Beca. _What the hell am I turning into? _Stacie shook her head to clear her mind. She looked outside onto the deck and saw Beca standing alone. She let out a loud sigh as she started to make her way over to her. _Something tells me I'm really going to regret this._


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay so I still didn't write everything I wanted to because again it was getting too long. I will finish the next chapter tomorrow, and then there should be two or three after that. Thanks for reading guys, feedback would be much appreciated.

Beca leaned over the edge of the deck as she watched the waves on the beach crash together. Thoughts ran through her head about Chloe, about what had happened and about how Stacie was now with Aubrey. It seemed unfair to her that Stacie could fuck up her relationship but be happy with Aubrey. Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard the door open and close behind her. She turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw Stacie standing there.

"Look I know what you're thinking and…" Beca immediately cut her off.

"No trust me you have no idea what I'm thinking," she replied coldly.

"Look I know it's not my place but I…" Beca cut her off once again.

"No it's not your place Stacie. So you can just go right ahead and leave me alone," she shot out. Stacie took a deep breath. _I'm really going to regret this later. I should just take her advice and walk away. _Stacie turned around to face the glass door and saw Chloe standing at the end of the hallway looking just as sad as she was earlier. _Fuck me and my conscious. _

"Look Beca, whatever is going on between you and Chloe is ruining her. I know what she did really hurt you, but she's paying for it and I know you don't want to hear this from me out of all people. But I think you should talk to her and hear what she has to say," Stacie frowned. Beca continued to watch the wave's crash as she processed what Stacie had just said in her mind.

"And why should I care that she's hurting? She's the one who cheated on me. I don't owe her anything."

"You should because you love her. You can pretend all you want you don't but the truth is you do, and she loves you. I know she fucked up and it hurt you but I also know she's willing to do whatever it takes to get you back," Stacie frowned. She took a few steps closer to Beca in hope of getting her full attention.

"If she's willing to do whatever it takes to get me back then why in the fuck are you out here as her messenger? If she loves me as much as you say she does, why isn't she the one grovelling asking me to talk to her, why is it you?" Beca snapped. She turned around to finally face Stacie and found herself getting even angrier as she looked into the eyes of the woman who had destroyed hers and Chloe's relationship.

"Because she's scared and doesn't think you'll listen. She didn't send me here, we were talking and I decided to come here on my own." Stacie replied cautiously.

"Good to know you two managed to remain so close after fucking me over. Here's the thing. I don't owe you or Chloe anything. You two were the ones who snuck around behind _my _back. As far as I'm concerned you two are perfect for each other and should be together. Oh wait you can't can you? I forgot, you're dating Aubrey now. Funny how that works, you're here trying to 'fix' my relationship meanwhile you should really be focused on your own." The coldness in Beca's voice made Stacie take an involuntary step back.

"What do you mean? There's nothing that needs to be fixed," Stacie replied quietly.

"Oh isn't there? Does she know the real reason why you two are together; does she know what made you interested in her in the first place?" Beca chuckled. "You know, I was going to tell her today but something inside me said it wasn't my place. Now I'm not so sure, I mean if you have no problem sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong then why shouldn't I? Maybe I will tell Aubrey the truth," Beca shot out.

"Tell me the truth about what?" Both girl's froze and look to the side of them. They saw Aubrey standing at the bottom of the stairs on the deck. She slowly made her way up as she kept her eyes focus on both women.

"Aubrey I…" Beca started. She felt terrible now. Not because of Stacie but because of Aubrey. Aubrey had been nothing but nice to her. She treated her like a true friend, with respect and kindness. Something Beca wasn't used to because she usually only hung out with Chloe and Stacie.

"Tell me the truth about what?" Aubrey repeated, this time looking at Stacie. Stacie froze. She had never thought about telling Aubrey the truth because she knew she'd lose her. Now that the moment was here though there was no getting out of it. Well at least she could try.

"Nothing, Beca is just being stupid and trying to cause shit." The word vomit had caused her a glare from Beca as she clenched her fists.

"Really Stacie how dare you. You're really going to fucking sit here and lie like that? Well if you won't tell Aubrey I will." Beca turned to face Aubrey.

Aubrey's heart beat sped up as confusion took over her body. She had no idea what to expect but from the sound of it, she knew it wasn't going to be good. Beca went to open her mouth but was surprisingly cut off by Aubrey.

"No Beca. I want Stacie to tell me what's going on." She spoke the words to Beca but her eyes remained on her girlfriend the whole time. Beca nodded to Aubrey and quickly walked inside.

She was so furious with Stacie. First she meddles in her relationship, then she tries to fix it and then she lies to Aubrey in front of her. Beca needed to escape; she needed to be away from everyone right away. She went to run up the stairs but was quickly pulled back.

"What the-"Beca spun around and was face to face with Chloe.

"Beca I need to talk to you," a drunk Chloe had finally gotten the balls to approach her ex.

"Chloe no offense but you're drunk and I don't really care to hear what you have to say." Beca ripped her arm from Chloe's grasp and ran upstairs.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the love she had for Beca but Chloe had decided right then and there that she wasn't going to lose Beca without a fight. She quickly followed the other woman up the stairs. Beca saw that Chloe was following her so she ran to her room as quickly as she could to keep the other woman out.

She opened the door and just as she was about to shut it Chloe used all her weight to shove herself inside. Beca flew back and landed on her ass.

"Fuck Chloe, what the hell was that for?" Beca lifted herself off the ground and stood in front of the other woman angrier than ever.

"I need to talk to you because I refuse to lose you," Chloe argued.

"Well I refuse to talk to you so you can just get the hell out of my room. This is pointless, you won't get anywhere with it." Beca raised her voice.

"I don't understand why you won't just let me say what I have to say and then make your decision," Chloe felt tears forming in her eyes as she grew more and more frustrated with the other woman.

Beca went to reply but was cut off by a loud knock on the door.

"We're busy," Chloe yelled.

"No we're not busy Chloe. You are busy making a fool out of yourself and I am done with this conversation. Now please exit my room," Beca spat out. Chloe went to reply but was interrupted by the bedroom door opening and hitting her in the back.

"Ow, I said we're fucking busy." Chloe yelled. She slammed the door shut and noticed there was a key to lock it with. She quickly turned the key and looked back at her ex. "I'm not leaving hear until you listen to what I have to say." Chloe took a step towards Beca.

"Fuck you Chloe, I don't have to listen to anything you have to say. You were the one who broke my heart okay? Not the other way around. You can't just force people to do as you say, especially when you were the one who fucked our relationship up. Now if you'll excuse me, if you're not going to leave then I will." Beca went to unlock the door but the key wouldn't budge. She went to turn it again, but it still wouldn't move, it was jammed. "Fucking shit fuck," Beca spat out. She continued to play with the key as Chloe watched.

"Beca I messed up okay? I lied to you and I can never take that back. All I can do is tell you the truth and hope to god you'll find it in your heart to forgive me." Beca didn't pay attention to anything Chloe had said as she attempted again and again to unlock the door.

"Fuck," Beca yelled in frustration.

"What?" Chloe walked over behind Beca.

"You fucking jammed the key and now it's stuck." Beca cried out in frustration as she continued to try and turn the key.

"I didn't jam anything, I only locked the door," Chloe defended herself.

"Yeah and Amy said if you turn the key too far it jams and now we're stuck here until a firefighter comes." Beca released the key and stormed over to the window.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked confused.

"I'm going to climb onto the roof and jump into a bush or some shit. I'd rather break an arm then be stuck here with you all night." Beca opened the window and poked her head outside. "Never mind, I forgot how fucking high this house is." Beca rolled her eyes and slammed the window shut.

"Is it really jammed?" Chloe asked.

"No Chloe, I'm faking it. It's actually unlocked as we speak. But I wanted to keep you here all night so I'm pretending it's locked." Beca replied sarcastically. "Obviously it's jammed or we wouldn't be here having this conversation, would we?" Beca shot her ex a glare.

Chloe stood still and stared at Beca. She could feel tears creep through her eyes as she continued to stare. The fact that Beca was being this ruthless to her really said a lot. Sure Beca had a temper but the things she was saying to her weren't like her whatsoever.

"Fair enough Beca, I won't say another word to you," Chloe whispered through her tears. Beca's heart broke when she saw the pain she was causing the other woman. She was definitely angry with her but that didn't mean she had to be so mean to her. Beca let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in. She walked over to her bed and sat near the front.

"Take a seat." Beca gestured to the foot of the bed. Chloe remained standing refusing to budge.

"No. I'm okay standing thanks." Beca frowned at Chloe's words.

"Listen. I'm sorry I was being so harsh. I just don't know how to deal with everything going on and then you cornering me kind of set me off. I'm sorry though. Now please come and sit down so we can talk. I mean we're going to be stuck in here all night anyways, so we may as well talk about everything so I can get closure of this whole situation," Beca replied softly.

Chloe nodded and slowly made her way over to the bed. She still had fear that Beca was going to lash out at her again. She took a seat on the edge of her bed and looked over at Beca.

"So," Beca spoke up. "Where should we start?"

Chloe's heart beat raced as thoughts ran through her head. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for yet dreading for the last two and a half years. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she attempted to calm her nerves.

"Let's start from the beginning. I want to tell you everything Beca. I want you to know the truth, and I'm scared as hell to tell you. But this is it. No more lies and deception. If we have any chance at ever being together again, you need to know the truth." Chloe frowned.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait! next chapter is going to be the last chapter so I hope you're all enjoying it thus far and I appreciate the patience and feedback! Also, this is an M rated chapter.

Beca didn't move as she waited for Chloe to continue you on. Was she nervous? You better believe she was. She had no idea what she was going to hear from Chloe, but she had a feeling she wouldn't like it.

"What I'm about to tell you, I need you to let me finish and I need you to promise to try and remember that this is my past and that I love you so much Beca," Chloe frowned.

"Okay," Beca nodded intently. Her eyes focused on Chloe's as she internally pleaded for the other woman to continue. Chloe took a deep breath and exhaled as her eyes trailed to the ground and back to Beca again.

"When I started at Bella's two and a half years ago I met Stacie and we have been friends since then…" Chloe started but was cut off by Beca.

"I already knew that, Chloe…" Beca begun, frustrated with the other woman.

"Beca, I asked you to let me finish saying what I need to, and then you can talk okay?" Chloe gave the other woman a stern look. Beca nodded at Chloe indicating her to continue.

"My feelings for Stacie ended up escalating to something more, something…less friendly." Chloe could see the confusion is Beca's face. "I liked her in a non-platonic way," Chloe sighed.

"You mean…you liked her as in, wanted to fuck her?"

"I wouldn't say it in those words, but something like that yeah," Chloe sighed. "So when she started dating this girl named Jessica, it didn't sit with me very well." Chloe shifted herself on the bed so that she was completely facing Beca.

"I remember Jessica; they ended up breaking up shortly after you and I started dating…" Beca trailed off as the realization hit her. "Hold up, does this mean you had feelings for Stacie when you and I..." Beca cut herself off when she saw Chloe's eyes trail down to the floor. "Oh," was all Beca could say. Chloe took another deep breath and looked back up at Beca.

"I'm not proud of my past Beca, but it's my past for a reason. I don't feel that way anymore." Beca slowly nodded her head as she continued to listen to the other woman. "Do you remember our first time meeting, when I invited you to that party?"

"Yes," Beca responded. She swallowed the lump that was now forming in the back of her throat.

"I originally invited you because I was trying to…" Chloe paused knowing the next set of words to come out of her mouth would seriously hurt Beca. "I was trying to make Stacie jealous," she finished.

"You were using me…?" Beca frowned. Her heart dropped at the thought of hers and Chloe's relationship being a lie the whole time. "For…for how long," her voice dropped to nothing but a whisper. Chloe was hesitant at first, but slowly reached her hand out and grabbed Beca's.

"Until the Halloween party," Chloe frowned. Beca immediately retracted her hand and got up from the bed.

"You used me for two months Chloe? How could you?" Beca raised her voice, her sorrow being replaced with anger.

"Beca I'm so sorry, but I wasn't thinking and I when we first started seeing each other I didn't think it would last this long, I…" Beca cut Chloe off.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You didn't think we'd last this long, about how long were you planning on staying with me for?" Beca clenched her fists as she stared at Chloe.

"I was planning on breaking it off with you at the Halloween party because Jessica had broken up with Stacie right before we all went."

"And what changed your mind? You weren't done using me yet, you hadn't had your fair share of cruelty towards me?" Chloe quickly shook her head and approached Beca.

"No, that's not it…" Beca cut her off.

"Then what is it Chloe?" She spat out.

"I realized I had seriously fallen for you and I didn't want to lose you." Chloe yelled. Tears sat in the corners of her eyes as she stared into Beca's.

"Well you should have thought about that before hiding this giant secret from me for the last year and a half." Beca quickly brushed past Chloe and headed for the bedroom door. She attempted unlocking it again but was having no luck.

"It's not like that Beca." Chloe quickly chased the other woman.

"No? What's it like then? Please do tell." Beca continued to jiggle the lock on the door in an attempt to loosen it.

"What was I supposed to say?" Chloe grabbed onto the other woman and spun her around. "I told you I didn't want to lose you and telling someone 'hey I've been using you the last two months' isn't exactly something that will make you want to stay."

"Well you shouldn't have used me in the first place. That's cruel and exactly what…"Beca froze as if she had seen a ghost.

"What?"

"Exactly what we bet Stacie to do in the first place… Oh my god, I'm just as bad as you!" Beca threw her hands in the air and quickly headed towards the window. "No I'm worse because I threw my girlfriend under the bus just for a single room. This entire thing is my fault." Beca smacked her head against the window as more and more thoughts continued to run through her mind.

"It's not just your fault Beca, stop." Chloe quickly grabbed onto the other woman and spun her around once again. "I cheated on you because I was stupid and curious. I don't have feelings for Stacie anymore but the curiosity never fully left and that's what makes this my fault."

"Yeah how could I forget the whole you cheated on me bit? Even if I wanted to Chloe, how could I ever trust you again? I'm always going to have the thought of 'you liking Stacie' in the back of my head," Beca shot out.

"Beca I know it's going to be hard to trust me, but that's why I wanted to come clean with you tonight. I want to start fresh; I want to forget any of this ever happened. Me using you, this bet, me kissing Stacie. I want to just forget it all and just be yours. I can't live without you in my life Beca. I love you. I know I fucked up, and I will spend the rest of my life paying for it but if you just give me the chance to…" Chloe's words were suddenly cut off by Beca's lips on hers.

The kiss threw both Chloe and Beca off, but neither of them wanted to stop it. However Chloe's confusion had gotten the best of her.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled against Beca's lips.

"I've missed you so fucking much; I just want to start fresh." Beca pulled back and stared into Chloe's eyes. Chloe could see the other woman was desperate for her. "I know it's crazy but everything you just said, you're right. I can't live without you either and as much as it still angers me to know what you did, we'll work through it. We'll get passed this. For now though, I just need to know you're mine and I'm yours." Beca pushed Chloe up against the wall and started peppering kisses to her neck.

"Beca," Chloe moaned out as she felt herself grow tremendously turned on.

"Just be mine Chloe," Beca mumbled against her neck.

Now maybe it was all the anger from the last week that was built up inside, or the fact that Beca hadn't been intimate with Chloe in almost a month, but either way Beca needed Chloe, she needed to feel her and to be inside her. Without hesitation Beca ripped open Chloe's buttoned top and threw it to the ground. A small grunt escaped from the other woman which reassured her to continue on.

Beca let her tongue slide out as she trailed it from Chloe's neck slowly down her abdomen to her jeans. She grabbed a hold of the top of her jeans and aggressively tugged on it.

"Off," she murmured. Without another word she quickly unbuttoned Chloe's jeans and slid them down her long smooth legs. Chloe quickly stepped out of them and kicked her pants to the side.

Beca quickly brought herself back up the other woman's body again, back to her neck. Chloe melted when she could feel the hot air from Beca's mouth tickle against her sensitive skin.

Beca reached her hand behind Chloe's head and grabbed a handful of her hair; Pulling her neck backwards, Beca brought her lips to Chloe's pulse point and gently began to suck.

Fuck," Chloe hissed. Beca took that as motivation to continue. She slowly dragged her hand to Chloe's back and undid her bra in one swift move. The bra fell to the floor as Beca brought her hand to Chloe's breast and aggressively started kneading it. "Jesus Christ," Chloe moaned.

"I'm going to make you scream so loud the whole party is going to here you cum." Beca whispered against Chloe's neck, which sent shivers down the other woman's back.

Beca then dragged her hand from Chloe's breast down her abdomen to her panties. She smoothly stuck her hand inside. Feeling the girl's smooth, soft pussy sent her into over drive. Chloe's wetness grew instantaneously upon feeling the touch of the other woman.

Beca rubbed her hand up and down Chloe's pussy as she continued to work her lips on her neck.

"Please," Chloe begged. "I need you." Beca didn't need to be told twice, she tightened her grip on Chloe's hair and ripped her panties down, leaving Chloe fully naked and turned on.

Beca dragged her fingers to the girl's opening and slowly started to circle the girl's clit with her fingertips. Chloe's mouth was agape as she felt the new pleasure seep through her core. She closed her eyes and focused on the sensation of pleasure that was running through her.

First it started slowly; the pleasure kept coming and going. It wasn't until Beca picked up her pace and rubbed her clit faster and harder that Chloe really felt it coming along.

"Oh fuck me," Chloe groaned.

"Don't worry I will," Beca mumbled against Chloe's neck. Beca then brought her foot up to the windowsill behind them. Without any warning she lifted Chloe's thigh up and over so that it was draping over her leg.

She then retracted her fingers from the girl's clit and inserted them into her wet folds. Chloe arched her back as she felt her lover inside of her. Beca wasted no time in quickening her pace, wanting to make Chloe cum hard and fast.

Beca's slim, nimble fingers were impeccable to Chloe. Something about the way Beca was fucking her was unlike anything she had ever experienced before with her girlfriend. All the pent up anger and lust built up, putting them together gave her the perfect combination for the perfect orgasm.

Beca's fingers moved smoothly in and out of Chloe's pussy. Neither of them noticed Chloe's head banging against the window each time Beca would pull out and then thrust back in.

Chloe's breathing hurried as her climax grew closer and her breath hitched as Beca retracted her mouth from her neck and dropped to her knees. Beca brought her lips to the other woman's clit as she continued to thrust in and out; she began sucking and nibbling at the girl's sensitive bud.

Chloe's moans grew louder and louder as she came closer and closer to her orgasm. Without even trying, Beca easily slipped a third finger into Chloe's pussy and pumped her digits in and out of her harder and faster.

Within second Chloe's knees grew weak as she sucked back a giant breath and let out a loud moan with Beca's name in it. Beca didn't stop her actions until the other woman came crashing down and collapsed beside her. She retracted her fingers and slowly brought them to her lips. She then licked the other woman's juices from them before reattaching their lips.

"God I missed you," Beca whispered against Chloe's lips.

"I missed you so much," Chloe murmured. "That was amazing, and you're amazing." Chloe nestled herself into Beca's side as the other woman wrapped her arm around her waist.

Before Beca could reply there was a loud bang at the door followed by another, which was followed by Amy crashing through.

"What the…" Beca cut herself off when she saw Amy fly through. Chloe quickly jumped up and grabbed the blanket from the bed.

"Are you okay, I heard screaming up here and thought maybe you two were killing each other," Amy stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a naked Chloe and embarrassed Beca in front of her. "Oh… I see what the screaming was about." Amy blushed. "Right then, I'll uh just leave you two to it. I'll be right out here if you need me." Amy quickly covered her eyes and left the room without looking back.

"Well that wasn't embarrassing," Beca muttered as she lifted herself from the floor. Chloe laughed as she began to put her clothes back on.

"Shall we finish this later then? Don't think I forgot about your turn." Chloe winked.

"I'll hold you to it," Beca approached Chloe and grabbed a hold of her face, pressing their lips together.

"So does this mean we're a couple again?" Chloe asked hopeful.

"Well, we have a lot to work on. But yes, I think we'll be able to get through the past as long as we try." Beca nodded. Chloe zipped her jeans up and smiled.

"Good because I really can't see myself with anyone but you."

"Shall we get back to the party then?" Beca grabbed a hold of Chloe's hand and intertwined their fingers. Chloe nodded and the two left the room. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs they were almost pushed over by a very angry Aubrey and a pleading Stacie.

"Aubrey please, where are you going?" Stacie begged.

"Anywhere but here, now stop following me Stacie. I don't want to see you anymore. I'm done with you and your friends, we're over." Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hand and pulled her back through the door. "Fuck off Stacie," Aubrey yelled before retracting her hand and exiting the door, slamming it behind her.

Stacie stood in front of the stairs speechless. She looked around the room and saw everyone staring at her. She looked back at Beca and Chloe as tears began to form in her eyes. Chloe frowned and slowly let go of Beca's hand.

"Come on Stacie, let's go upstairs." She grabbed Stacie's hand and started leading her up the stairs. She stopped and turned back to face Beca. "Are you coming?" Beca slowly nodded and followed behind both women.


End file.
